Lost in the jungle
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: they went to a camp with her best friend and his brother, he's brokenhearted, she's an optimstic person, they started to know each other, what'll happen? NILEY and Jemi
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second story lost in the jungle, it's kinda remind me of Tarzan :D anyways here is the first chapter, hope you enjoy it**

**Chapter 1**

16 years old Miley Stewart was standing in her room with her best friend Demi Monro packing her stuff for that summer camp in the jungle, the whole summer in a hotel near the huge jungle which you can lost in it easily if you don't know it well, good thing that they gonna have a guide there

"I'm so excited about that camp thing, I mean we can find a new unknown type of fruit or something, what about you?" Demi asked giggling

"Yeah I'm super excited" Miley answered

"And you know what? You can find a boyfriend there too" Demi said in an excitement

"Demi you know I don't care about that, and then the boys there are the same in our school, so what is the difference, and if you have your boyfriend doesn't mean that I should have one too" Miley answered

"Yeah speaking of my boyfriend, you know he is joining the camp, right?" Demi asked a little worried

"Yeah, and why are you speaking like he is bothering me you know me and Joe are friends" Miley said

"Yeah I didn't finish yet, his brother is coming too, he is in our age, and Joe is his best friend, so he is going to hang with us"

"I wasn't even know that Joe has a brother in our age, he wasn't hang with him in the school, is he going to a different school?" Miley asked not really care about that boy

"No, he is in our school, but he was always with his girlfriend or his friends, but he broke up with his girlfriend and his friends who he like won't join the camp so, it's only Joe, you're gonna like him, maybe you're gonna be best friends, his name is Nick" Demi explained

"Nick, Nick I don't know him" Miley said thinking if she heard his name before

"Ok, like I said you're gonna like him" Demi said then she looked at her watch "Miley I have to go to pack my stuff too, you know I have to sleep early to wake up early for the camp" she said standing up from the bed which she was sitting watching Miley putting her clothes and place them in her suitcase

"Ok, are you gonna come with me to the airport or you'll go with Joe?" Miley asked smiling as she left her clothes looking at Demi

"No, I'm gonna go with you, Joe and Nick, we're gonna come take you, okay?" Demi said as Miley sighed and nodded as she hugged Demi and watched her walking out her room's door, and then she sighed again and back to her clothes

**I know it's short but this story will contain long and short chapters, so just try to deal with me, once I get a review I'll update**


	2. Chapter 2

**Really? Only one review? Come on guys it's not that bad, anyways, here is the second chapter**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**Chapter 2**

**Miley's P.O.V. **

**At the next day**

I woke up by the noise of my alarm clock, I opened my eyes and snoozed it, then I stood up from my bed and went to take a shower and brushed my teeth then a put my hair in a curly pony tail then dressed in my black jeans shorts which reach above my knee and my white short sleeved shirt with some black spots on it, then put some makeup but simple, I really hate the over makeup, and finally my white new converse and I went down the stairs to see my dad making breakfast

"Hey Miles" he said

"Hi daddy" I said as I went to him and kissed his cheek

"Are you ready for the camp?" he asked

"I think, but I'm gonna miss you and Jackson" I said as I hugged him

"Yeah me too Miles, I know that you can stay by yourself, I know that you'll be okay, cause that's my girl" he said as he hit my shoulder playfully and I smiled "Here, take a piece of the pancakes, it's gonna be a long trip" he said handing me one of the pancakes he made that I love

"Yeah but there's gonna be food on the plan dad" I said as I took it and started eating and he smiled

"Jackson, don't you want to say goodbye to your sister?" he yelled and I heard footsteps on the staircase and saw Jackson looking at me smiling

"Miles, finally I'm gonna be alone in the house" Jackson said as he came towards me and I hit his shoulder "But I'm gonna miss you" he said as he hugged me

"Me too Jackson" I said as we pulled away

"I'll call you everyday Miles" Dad said as I smiled and heard a knock on the door as I went to open it

"Hi Dems" I said as I opened the door and hugged her

"Hi Miles" she said as she hugged back then pulled away

"Oh, hi Joe, and Joe's brother" I said when I realized that they were behind her and I actually forgot what was that boy named

"Hi Miles" Joe said and his brother nodded

"What was his name again?" I whispered to Demi as she smiled

"It's Nick" he said before she could even open her mouth

"Oh yes, Nick, then hi Nick" I said smiling but he didn't

"Ok, hi" he said but still not smiling as my smile faded and looked at Demi, as she smiled and entered the house

"Demi we'll wait for you at the car" Joe said as Demi nodded

"Are you ready yet?" Demi asked me

"Just wait a minute, I want to say final goodbyes" I said

"Ok, I'll bring your bags" she said as she rushed to the stairs to my room, and I turned to my dad and Jackson

"Bye dad" I said as I hugged him

"Be careful Miles" he whispered and I nodded pulling away from him

"Bye Jackson" I said as I hugged him

"Try to avoid snakes and lions, and bring me a little tiger, since we don't have a cat" he said as I laughed pulling away, then I saw Demi walking back with my bags, with a weird expression on her face

"What did you put n them? Stone?" she said out of breath and I laughed and took the heaviest bag and left her the lighter one, and we walked out and I waved to my dad and Jackson last time then we went to Joe's car which was driving by Kevin today to turn it back, I saw Joe sitting in the passenger seat and Nick in the back, I entered the car sitting between Nick and Demi, then we started our way to the airport, I felt Nick's eyes on me so I looked at him and as soon as I turned my head he turned his too and I rolled my eyes and turned my head as I felt him looking at me again and the same thing happened twice again so I stared at him

"What?" he said

"You ask me what?" I said

"I think you heard me" he replied

"Then I had to ask you why do you keep looking at me" I shot back

"I didn't" he replied simply

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Ugh… just forget it" I rolled my eyes and looked at Demi who was watching us smiling

"What's up? Is there something wrong on my face today?" I asked her, as she laughed

"Nothing dear, I think he just likes you" she whispered

"Are you crazy? Of course not, we just met" I said

"You don't know him, he falls so fast"

"Not that fast Demi"

"You'll see" she said as she looked throw the window next to her and I rolled my eyes

Finally we reached the airport and I went out of the car and we walked to the group of our school students and some teachers

"Okay it's seven now, we are gonna check that everybody's here, by telling your names" Mr. Paul said after ten minutes and began the list of the names as we heard our names after each other I think that Joe reserved for Nick with us, cause I didn't see him there while we reserved for the camp, then when we was all there we took trolleys and soon we were on the plan, of course Demi sat next to Joe, and left me no choice but to set with that Nick, I know that I can't judge him now, but I think we're not gonna be friends, I sat and then the plan began to fly and I opened my hand bag bringing up my favorite second book 'Harry Potter and the deathly hallows' my favorite one is 'Twilight' as all the teenagers girls in the world, but I just finished it last night, so I began to read, as I felt Nick looking at me again

"Listen boy, we're stuck in that plan for a long time and it won't be a good flight if you kept looking at me like that" I said as I looked at him

"You know what? I love 'Harry Potter' too, Did you see the movies?" he asked ignoring my previous statement

"Actually, I did, but don't change the subject, Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I can't help, you're beautiful" he said without smiling, making me shocked at this answer and blushed a little

"Thanks" I said quietly as I looked back at my book

"No really, I don't complement you, I'm not a good liar" he said as I looked at him and smiled and he turned his head to face the chair in front of him and I started reading again, after about an hour I got bored so I closed the book and looked throw the window next to me to find a beautiful sight of the clouds, so I stared at the difference shapes of the clouds and soon I remembered my mom, when she died I was 5 and my dad told me that she is above the clouds, 'here I am dad and I can't see her' I thought to myself, then I remembered the song which I wrote about her at the age of nine 'I miss you, I miss your smile, and I stead shed a tear, every once in awhile, and even though it's different now, you still here somehow, my heart won't let you go, and I need you to know….'

"That's a good song, did you wrote it?" I heard Nick saying as I looked at him and realized that I thought loudly this time, I always do when I think hard

"Yes I did" I said and looked at the window again

After about an hour and a half, I found myself in front of a great hotel with Demi, Joe and Nick, we walked in with our group and the teacher asked who are we going to stay with in the room and of course I was with Demi, then she gave everyone his room number

"What's your room number?" Joe asked Demi

"It's 356, what's about you?" she answered

"Cool I'm 357, next door" he answered taking her hand smiling

"Attention students" Mr. Ted said "The journeys to the jungle will be at 4P.M. today, but starting from tomorrow it'll be from 11A.M. to 2P.M. and then from 4P.M. to 6P.M. for who wants to go to the jungle, you know you don't have to go, you can go shopping or playing games, but never turn back after 11 at the night, okay?" he said as we all nodded "Ok, have fun" he said as we all went to our separate ways

We went to the elevator and I pressed the number '6' button, when we reached our rooms, we went to it and started unpacking our clothes and stuff

"So did you and Nick become friends yet?" Demi asked

"Not really" I replied as I finished with my clothes and laid on the bed

"Why?"

"We didn't talk too much, only once or twice"

"Ok, you'll be soon"

"I doubt it"

"Why? Didn't you like him?"

"No, he don't even know how to smile, and he's annoying" she laughed after hearing my words "Why are you laughing?"

"I told you, he likes you"

"No he don't Demi, he only bothering me"

"Ok" she said as I rolled my eyes, and went out to the balcony

"Look there is a beach here"

"Really?" she said as she stood next to me "We could go there instead of the jungle today, I mean we have all the summer to discover it" she said as I nodded and we heard a knock on the door, as she went to open and I stood behind her

"Hey girls, Do you want to join us on the beach?" Joe asked and Nick was next to him, not smiling

"Sure, we'll just change" Demi said as he went to their room and she turned to me

"I'm not going" I said

"Why?"

"Because of his brother, I got enough of him today"

"Miles give him a chance you just knew him, please for me"

"Okay, but it's only for you"

**Okay, what do you think? Do you think Nick really like Miley or he's just bothering her as she said? So, do you like the idea of the story till now? Well, anyway this story will have some adventures and some romance and of course some drama**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I changed into my pink sea shirt and a short grey short and Demi wore a yellow shirt and a short black short and we went to the boys' room, to go to the beach, and Demi knocked the door and Joe opened as he was wearing a white shirt and blue short, and Nick was wearing a blue shirt and a dark blue short and a black cap hiding his curls, but their both outfits was showing that they had muscles and they're body building

We went to the beach and me, Demi and Joe went to the sea while Nick just sat staring at us, and suddenly I felt in the sea when I stood up with the help of Joe and Demi I went back to the shore to have some rest, I sat next to him staring at the waves, holding me ankle which was the only thing that hurt but not that bad

"Are you okay?" he asked staring at the sea

"Are you talking to me or to your invisible friend?" I asked

"No to you" he said as he finally turned his head towards me

"Then I'm fine" I asked looking at the sea

"Are you talking to me or to your invisible friend?" he asked as I looked at him and smiled

"No to you"

"Then do you want to have ice cream?" he asked standing up

"Okay" I said standing up as well

We went to the ice cream man and he bought two for us with the chocolate favor, we started eating it while walking back

"I like that ice cream" I said as he nodded as an agree

"Do you know that your voice is good?" he said

"Not really, I only play the guitar in my spare time"

"Oh, and by the way there's something on your nose"

"Where?"

"Right here" he said as he put his ice cream on my nose

"What did you just do?" I asked in a threatening way

"Sorry, I just thought you like it" he said as a very small smile started to take place on his lips

"In my mouth not my nose you jerk" I said as I put mine on his head "What do you feel now?" I asked as I walked away from him

"Cold" I heard him saying but I ignored him

I went back to the hotel and then to my room and changed into my pajamas and laid on my bed thinking about what he just did, he is a dork, I just knew him and he act like we are best friends?, why do I even bother? I'll think about tomorrow I'm gonna go to the jungle, they will come or not, I'll go even if I was the only one there, because I want to take some pictures and see the different kinds of animals and plants

**Well, I know it's short, so I'm gonna update the next chapter today, too, actually now, but I want reviews on both chapters :D ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, as I told you, here is the 4****th**** chapter, hope you like it**

**Chapter 4**

**At the next day**

**Miley's P.O.V. **

"Miley, wake up its ten we are gonna be late on the monkeys" Demi said waking me up, I woke up and took my shower and had a quick breakfast, then changed into a blue short sleeved shirt and a short black short, and Demi wore a white V- neck shirt and a black short trouser and we both our black converses and I took my camera, cell phone, 'Harry Potter' book in my burse and we went down to the lobby to meet Nick and Joe

"Hi Joe" I said after he done hugging Demi, ignoring Nick

"Hi Miles, I don't blame you for ignoring him after he done, but don't be so cruel, he was trying to be a friend with you" he whispered to me as I smiled

We went with the group to the jungle in a bus and I argued with them about sitting next to Demi but finally I got what I wanted and then we reached the jungle, the sight of the animals on the trees was breathtaking and I started taking pictures, the four of us were behind the group, when we were at the middle of the forest we heard a strange voice, a scary one so we stopped at our places and started looking around but we didn't see anything, here it comes again, I looked on the tree, and saw a huge snack coming towards us, I pointed at it not able to say a word, I was the closest one to it, I felt a hand on my wrist and we started running we turned right, but that snack was so fast, it was behind us, we ran faster, and turned at many directions, until we finally was safe, we started laughing of course without Nick, and we stared at him as we can't believe that he doesn't laugh which make him laugh, then when we finished laughing, I realized that we're in a trouble

"Guys, where is the rest of the group?" I asked terrified

"Oh no" Joe said terrified too, we all looked scared and we started looking around and search for them in any direction, but we found nothing

"We don't even know where as the way which we was walking throw" Demi said scared

"They'll find us, don't worry" Joe said trying to calm her down

"That when they find we're missing, they probably don't find until tomorrow, then they'll begin to search in that huge forest" I said

"Miley, I was trying to calm her down" he said as I ignored him

"Ok, then we needs to stay here at night?" Demi asked

"I guess" I replied

"Fortunately, I brought my tent" Nick said smiling a small smile, which was a good beginning

"Why?" I asked not believing him

"Well, I don't know, I just thought we're gonna need it" he replied simply

"Okay" I said unsure

"What? Do you think that I was the one who brought that snack or something? I just thought what if we were at this position, so I brought it" he said defensively

"Okay, Okay" I said believing him

"Okay, you two make the tent and we'll search for some fruit or something, okay?" Joe said looking at me and Nick

"What if you couldn't find your way back here?" Nick asked

"Um… we'll drop signs along the way" Joe said

"How?" I asked

"By this" Demi said as she held a sharp branch "We're going to but signs on the trees"

"Okay, but be careful" I said

"Hey, we forgot that we have our cell phones" Joe said, showing us that we're stupid

"No, I didn't, there is no signal" Nick said

"I'll try" I said as I picked my phone from my bag and looked at it "Uh-oh"

"What do you mean?" Joe asked

"I forgot to put it on the charger, and now there is no charge in it" I said shyly

"Smooth one Miley" Demi said as she picked hers and find no signal, and the same with Joe

"So, we are gonna do what we decided before" Joe said as we nodded and he walked away with Demi with the branch, and Nick took out his tent and we started making it

"Are we gonna stay here? The four of us?" I asked looking at the small tent

"It's that or you'll be eaten by the lions or tigers or snakes, and if you were lucky and they won't hungry the cold will kill you" Nick answered me

"Actually I don't mind sleeping at this tent" I said as he smiled a small smile but it's the biggest one I have seen on his face "You do know how to smile?" I asked

"Apparently I do" he said

"Then why you didn't before?"

"I don't know"

"Ok"

We stayed there for about half an hour before Joe and Demi showed holding some fruits, grapes, apple and banana

"We found a lot of trees that we could live on here, and guess what, we found a lake here, and we washed the fruits there" Demi said happily

"Awesome now give me some, cause I'm starving" I said as she handed me some

"Hey Joe, do you know that there's a pink lip glace on your lips?" Nick asked him as I giggled when I found he's right

"Yeah and on your cheek too" I said as both of them blushed while me and Nick never stopped laughing, but I was laugh harder than him

After we ate the fruits we found that it was the sunset and when the sun disappeared we felt the cold all over our bodies, especially me and Demi cause we were wearing shorts

"Didn't you bring blankets with you?" I asked looking at Nick as he smiled and shocked his head

"We can enter the tent" Joe said as we all stood up and entered the tent, we laid on the floor, Demi and Joe cuddled

"Now I feel warm" Demi said "You two should try" she said as she looked at me and Nick

"No thank you, I prefer the cold" I said

**Well, what do you think? Do you like it? What do you think is gonna happen to them at this new place? New environment? New friends ;D ? **

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here is the fifth chapter, not too much Niley but, there's some, so I hope you like it**

**Chapter 5**

Soon Demi, Joe and Nick were asleep, but I couldn't so I stood up and went out the tent and sat under a tree and started staring at the sky as I hugged my knees, I used to watch the stars with my dad, will I be able to see him again? What if they didn't find us? What if we stuck her for the rest of our lives? Well, Joe and Demi will marry and have kids which we'll play with, I laughed for the thought

"Hey Miley, I remembered that I have my jacket, so I thought to give it to you, since you decided to stay here at the cold" I heard someone say behind me as I turned to see Nick

"Thanks, that's nice from you" I replied as I accepted the jacket from him

"Well, I had to apologize about yesterday" he said

"It's not the big deal"

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"No, I was, but now I forgive you, I mean I did it too, so it's a draw"

"Yeah, right" he smiled as he sat next to me

"Don't you feel the cold?"

"I don't care about that"

"Why?"

"Um… It's… it don't bother me, yeah" he said uncomfortable

"Okay" I said unsure

"Well, what were you thinking about?"

"What will happen if we stuck here for the end of our lives"

"What did you find?"

"Well, Joe and Demi will marry, and have kids who will call me their aunt, and play with me" I laughed a little

"Yeah right" he laughed too

"You know what? I love staring at the stars, it's just… beautiful" he said after a while

"Yeah me too" I smiled "I always search for the groups which make shape of something, like those it's a shape of a small puny" I said pointing at the sky

"Yeah, and those as the shape of a car"

"No, it's not"

"I know, I was just trying to imagine that" he said making me laugh "But I'm sure that those are in the shape of lightning candle"

"Yeah"

We laid there on our backs for about an hour just staring at the stars and see what is every group make a shape of

"And that's a guitar" He said

"I was about to say this" I answered

"You love the music right?"

"Yeah, I love music and arts"

"Well, I didn't see your drawing, but I could say that you're very talented at music"

"Thanks"

"Who did you write that song for?"

"My mom, she dead when I was 5"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

"Well, you know what? I love music too, I play guitar and piano"

"Great, so you're singing too?"

"Sometimes, when I write a new song, only to try if it's good"

"Great, so that's another thing in common between us" I said as I turned my body to be lay on my stomach instead of my back to get a better sight of him

"Yes, it is"

"What time it is now?"

"It's 2a.m."

"Well, don't you think we should go sleep?"

"Yes, as you like" he said as we stood up and walked in the tent to see that Joe and Demi fell our places by their bodies while sleeping

"I think we won't be able to sleep her tonight" he said as I nodded and smiled

"Yeah let's go back under the stars" I said as we went there and laid there again and I closed my eyes

"Good night Miley"

"Good night" I said still closing my eyes then I felt asleep

I felt the sun heat on my face, I tried to open my eyes, when I finally could I sat down on the ground then looked next to me as I found Nick staring at me

"What? Why do you stare at me?" I asked

"You finally woke up" he said ignoring my question

"Yes, good morning, and when did you wake up? What time is it?"

"Good morning, ten minutes ago, and it's 9a.m., Joe and Demi didn't wake up yet"

"They're lazy"

"Yes, so I brought some fruit"

"How did you find them?"

"I just followed the signs that they made yesterday, and I found that lake, it's beautiful, I filled my bottle, Do you wanna see it?"

"Yeah sure" I said as I stood up and took an apple and starting eat it as I walked after him then I saw a huge amount of water, sparkling under the sun shine, there were roses around it and some green planets

"This is beautiful, I wanna swim" I said looking at him

"Do you have sea clothes?" he asked

"Of course not"

"So are you gonna swim with your clothes?"

"No, you go there and I'll swim with my under clothes, I'll come back when I finish"

"No, I can't leave you, you may lost or something"

"I'll follow the signs"

"No, cause it's not very obvious from here"

"Ok, I won't swim"

"Ok, as you like, but I'm gonna swim" he said as he took off his shirt and I looked away and I heard the splash and I looked back to see him swim perfectly "Come on it's really fresh"

"No I'm not gonna wet my clothes"

"Miley, if you took them off, they'll be wet when you wear them again, there's no towel to dry yourself"

"Good point" I said as I walked to the lake and jumped in the fresh water, I felt my body all wet, then I started swimming towards Nick

"This water is deep" I said

"I know" he answered as he threw some water on my face and I did the same, and we started the war, even though we are already wet, but we continued throw water at each other

After about half an hour we got out of the water and started walking back to our little camp, Joe and Demi were still asleep so we got two bottles of water and threw it at them waking them up

"What the hell are you doing?" Joe screamed at us as we laughed

"Waking you up" Nick answered

"Really? And why are you two so wet?" Demi asked

"We were at the lake" I answered

Joe and Demi looked at each other and laughed making me and Nick confused

"What? Why are you laughing?" I asked

"Nothing, it's none of your business" Demi answered as I looked at Nick who shook his shoulders telling me that he don't know either

"Okay, yesterday we went out for a while and came back to find you two taking all the tent, and we slept outside, now you two get out of the tent, we need to get some sleep now, we couldn't sleep well" I said looking at Demi and Joe as Nick nodded in agreement

"You slept out? Alone?" Joe asked

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Nick answered

"Nothing, ok come on Demi, let's make them have some sleep and then wake them up" Joe said standing up with Demi and they left the tent, and I laid on my side and closed my eyes as Nick did the same and soon I was asleep

**So what do you think about this chapter? I think it's boring, I mean not so much events, right? But the most important thing that Nick and Miley are getting close, even if it's not so much, but it's an improve anyway, right?**

**Tell me what do you think, please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**No one P.O.V.**

The two brothers was sitting together while the older one was trying to set up fire with two branches, to get rid of the cold at night, but all his attempts miserably failed

"Hey, you're the smart one here, why don't you help me with that fire?" Joe complained, but his little brother didn't hear him, he was thinking deeply, in his own world "Nick" Joe said moving his hand in front of his brother's face, but it didn't work "NICK" he finally yelled as Nick finally looked at him

"What?" he asked angrily

"What was so important to you to think that deeply about?" Joe smirked

"None of your business" he replied harshly

"Don't worry dude, they'll find us soon" Joe said as he thought that his brother was afraid to spend his life at this place with the monkeys and the bugs

"I don't care, actually I wish that they won't find us" Nick replied as he smiled dreamily to his brother

"What? Oh… I get it" Joe smirked again

"Get what?" Nick asked a bit worried

"You like Miley, don't you?" Joe asked him in a straight way, which makes him shocked

"Ok, I admit it Joe, I liked her even before she realized that I'm exist in this life, since the first time I saw her with Demi after you started dating her, I couldn't take my eye off her, her beautiful face, her ocean blue eyes, her brown curly her, I just couldn't, actually I wasn't interest at that camp when you told me to come, until I heard that she'll join it, so I told you to reserve a place for me, and when I sat next to her I kept looking at her, she even noticed, she's not like any other girl Joe, she's different" Nick said all he feel, all his feelings to his brother and best friend, soon he felt comfortable for doing that

"Wow, I didn't expect that, I thought it's a little crush, but obviously I was wrong, no wonder that your smile returned to your face for the last 2 months, you know we used to see you upset since dad's… death" Joe said smiling at his brother who only smiled and nodded "Why don't you tell her that?" he asked his little brother

"Are you kidding me? We just started being friends, and you want me to tell her that I already like her? What if she was in love with another guy? She'll defiantly keep me out of her way" Nick said thinking about losing her before even take his chance to be close to her

"Yeah, but it won't hurt if you told her that you took the impression that she's nice from the first look and those stuff, right?" Joe suggested putting the two branches down as he lost the hope of making some smoke

"Yeah but not now Joe, I prefer to take it slow that time, I mean I don't want another heart break, right?" Nick said don't want to think of the past

"Yeah, as you like bro." Joe said as he looked at the two branches again "Now, could you set this fire up, please?" he pleaded as his younger brother laughed and took the two branches and after about five minutes there was a warming fire around them giving some heat and light as the sun was beginning to set

At the other hand Demi and Miley were at their way back to the guys with some fruits, which they collected from the trees after some fighting with the monkeys and the squirrels and some other animals, they were in a mess Miley's hair was in every direction and her clothes was dirty, the same with Demi as both of them fall in a muddy land while picking strawberry, in their way back they went to the lake to wash the fruits

"So, you and Nick became friends very fast, right? I mean at the first day at that camp you were avoiding him" Demi said while washing some apples

"It's not the big deal, we're just talking to each other, it's not a real friendship" Miley replied not looking at her friend, focusing on the fruits with her

"You know what? Nick is really sweat, you might think he isn't at the first, but once you know him, his real personality show up, his sweat kind one, he's only a shy person, and I'm happy that the smile came back to his face" Demi said as she stood up walking towards her best friend, sitting next to her

"What do you mean?" Miley asked raising her head from the water, looking at her friend beside her

"Nothing, he was just so miserable the last period of time, he'd passed a lot of bad situations in his life, like his father's death, and his girlfriend broke his heart, and his friends dumped him, the only people who last for him are, Joe, his mother and his two brother and finally me" Demi answered feeling bad for the poor boy

"That's so harsh" Miley replied sympathy looking at the ground imagining how would she felt if she was at his position, of course really miserable, like there'll no tomorrow

"Well, we better go now, it's getting darker" Demi said dropping the topic and standing up holding the fresh fruit as she walked back to the guys who were setting around the fire feeling warm "Hey babe, did you miss me?" Demi said as she walked towards Joe placing a soft kiss on his cheek and setting next to him, leaving Miley no other place but next to Nick

"Of course I did" Joe replied as he leaned towards her asking for a kiss

"Whoa, whoa, get a room, or tent, anything, but not here" Miley said in a disgusted way and look on her face, which made Nick laugh and nod in agreement with her, as Joe took Demi's hand and walked throw the tent, leaving Miley alone with Nick and the deep silence between them

'come on Nick say something, anything' he thought to himself, feeling awkward by the silence, yes he liked Miley but he can't tell her now, she'll defiantly avoid him, since they're not even really friends, Nick's goal now is to win her trust and make a friendship with her

"Hey, how was the trip, finding fruits?" he finally said making her turning looking at him

"Well, except the fact we argued with the animals, and that monkey which slap me on the face, and we fell in a muddy land, and the tint branches stuck in my hair, I think it was good" Miley replied trying to remember the horrible journey

"Wow, for a girl you're really strong to face these things" Nick said jokingly, smiling at her messy face, but to him it was still gorgeous

"Hey, the girls aren't week, they just act like that to be offered by guys for help, actually not all of the girls, but a lot do that" Miley replied hitting him slightly at his shoulder playfully

"So, you're not one of those girls, who just pretend to be week?" Nick asked already know that she's not from those girls, but he wanted to keep the conversation by anyway

"No, I'm not, actually I hate those girls, they're just don't being themselves, and that won't work if they got a date, then their date find the real personality of the girl, then she'll end up crying all the night broken hearted" Miley said trying to explain her point of view

"Wow, you're so wise, and I agree with that, the truth is the main rule of any relationship" Nick said understanding her point and showing his "And, hey, I'm gonna get the fruits instead of you tomorrow" he said trying to be the gentleman

"Do you think they won't find us soon?" she asked worried

"I don't know, but actually I think it's too hard for them to find us in this great jungle, I mean we could be at the north, south, east, west, neither us or them know that" he replied truthfully, smiling at her

"You know what? I think the place is better here than that hotel, at least we are learning how to be responsible, right?" Miley said returning his smile by a grin, surprisingly for her she didn't become worried of his words, he was referring that they can stay there for a long time until they found them, but she didn't care, because she liked the place here, and she liked to be free to do what else she want, to take care of herself, to be at the wild

"Actually I prefer to stay here than going back" Nick murmured "It's too peaceful here, no one except my close friends, who won't hurt me" he said more to himself than to her looking at the ground in sadness

Of course she understood what he was saying, Demi just told her about his suffering in his life, she felt bad for the teenage boy setting in front of her

"Nick, I'm sorry, for whatever happened to you, I don't know the details, but it seems terrible, but everything is gonna be okay, you know, this is life one day for you and other on you" She said as she put a hand on his shoulder comforting him, as he looked at her and smiled

"Right, but it won't be okay, only if I spend the rest of my life here, in this case my life'll be perfect" he told her smiling, but she felt a lot of pain in his eyes when she looked at them

"No Nick, you need to be more strong than this, face your problems, fight it, and win it, you're not the first one who had troubles in his life, but only the successful people who got rid of it and put it in the back of their head, and just move on" she said wisely her words were true, actually it made him feel more better, maybe because she was the one who told him that, this girl, Miley, who he find very cute, caring, sensitive, wise, intelligent, and beautiful, he just smiled at her, he didn't know how to replay this so she continued her speech "Don't worry about anything in the world, don't worry as long as you're surrounded by people who love and care about you, your family, your mother, your two brothers who I don't know, your friends, Joe, Demi, and…. Me" she said 'me' after cleaning her throat, she decided to give him a second chance, she decided to try his friendship, and beside that boy needs someone to stand with him

As soon as she said 'me' he left his head from looking at the ground and looked at the beautiful teenage girl beside him, she was smiling, a lovely smile, which made him feel more better, but why did she decided to be a friend of him suddenly? Oh, because he's pathetic

"Oh, that's so great from you Miley, but you only said that because you found me pathetic, you find me in need of friends, you found a poor kid needs some help, so you decided to give it to him, I understand that, cause you hated me when you first saw me, it was obvious that I was like a nightmare to you" Nick said miserably trying to accept the truth, and face it like she said, even though he knew she didn't mean it, even though it wasn't from the bottom of her heart, he looked down in the ground again and sighed

"No Nick, do you want the truth? Okay, here it is, when I first saw you before you even talk I thought you're a good guy, and when I found that you hardly smile, I was shocked, I mean we're teens, what could make a teenage boy that miserable? That was my thoughts by I didn't care that much, but when I began to know you, I knew that it's not the real you, and when I knew the problems you had in your life, I understood why you hardly smile, even me if I was in your position maybe I'd stay in my room and never go out again, and if I don't want your friendship, I wouldn't offer it, and if you were a nightmare to me, would I stay with you staring at the stars that night? It's my favorite hobby, would I swam with you at the lake yesterday? Would I even talk to you like that? So, yes, you're welcomed to my friendship" she said truthfully, when he looked at her while talking, he looked at her eyes, where he found the honesty and truth and innocent, he couldn't help but smile widely at her, smile like he didn't do from a really long time, so he stood up and looked down at her with the smile doesn't leave his lips

"So friends?" he asked her happily as she stood up as well and looked at him with a smile

"I guess" she said opening her arms offering him a hug, as he accepted it gladly

"You know what? I really like that place the most" he said as he pulled away from her after a comforting friendly hug, as she laughed

"Hey, what about a night under the stars again, friend?" she suggested as he nodded and they walked at the same spot they laid the last time and started staring at the stars again

**Wow, finally friends, what do you think please review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

At the tent, there were the two couple spying on them, with grins on their faces

"Look at them, she offered him a hug, awww that's so cute" Demi said to her boyfriend who was next to her looking at them too

"Wait Demi, till now they're just friends" Joe said

"Yes I know, but they took that step quickly, I mean your brother don't trust anyone easily after what he lived, right? It took me three weeks till he started a friendship with me and it was only because I'm your girlfriend" she replied remembering the times when Nick wasn't talk to her even though she tried her best to win his trust, but finally he decided that he could trust her, from the words Joe told him about her

"Yeah, you're right, but I guess that I know the reason of that" Joe said as he remembered the conversation that he shared before with his little brother

"What do you mean?" Demi questioned a little confused

"Nope, I can't tell you, it's my brother's little secret" Joe said playfully

"Okay, I'll ask him" she said

"He won't tell you" Joe said as he saw Nick and Miley lying under the tree, staring at the stars

"Okay, I'll know one day Joe, from anybody, since my boyfriend doesn't want to tell me" she said pretending to be broken hearted

"No, Demi please don't made me, he doesn't want anybody to know" Joe said seriously

"Ok, Ok, he'll when he's ready for it" Demi said understanding the situation

Back to the two teenagers under the black sky, staring at the shining stars, they were laughing, and happy, suddenly the boy started to memorize some of his memories with his father

"You know what? I used to watch the stars with my father when I was young" he said looking at the beautiful girl next to him, but in a hint of sadness in his voice

"Oh, yeah, you know, if you wanna talk about it, so just go on, don't think that you'll bother me, actually I love it when people share me their thoughts and problems" Miley said when she understood that he wanted to talk, he needed it, he needed someone to listen and don't ignore him, to listen and feel him

"Well, is that mean that you'll hear me?" Nick asked unsure

"Of course I will, just tell me what you feel" Miley said setting down to get a better sight of him, smiling he sat down as well and looked at her knowing that she'll understand him not like the other people

"Well, the day that my father died, it was about a year and a half ago, I was at school and when I turned back to home with Joe and Kevin as Frankie was still young, I found my mom sitting in the couch thinking deeply , she didn't even notice our presence, when she noticed us she said that dad got into an accident and he's in the hospital, suddenly I started crying like crazy, I was too close to my dad, when we went to the hospital the doctor said that we were let when we brought him and he already lost a lot of blood, I stayed in my room for about a month then when I started going out again, my friends tried to cheer me up they introduced me to Karla, who I thought that I loved her, and we ended up dating, until I caught her making out with Mike, the one who I once called my best friend, of course I got heart again and for the second time locked myself in my room for another month, then my friends started to avoid me, do you know why? Because I'm a boring pathetic person who don't party or drink or these things" Nick told her the story with pain expression on both of their faces

"I'm sorry Nick, your problem is you just so much sensitive" She replied wrapping his back

"I'm trying not to be"

"No, No, that's good, when you find the right girl, you'll be so romantic" she smiled

"Thanks"

"And just forget about them all, they don't deserve that, they don't deserve the sad condition you're in, and that Karla, even though I don't know her, but I think she's the one who lose not you, she don't deserve a whole month thinking about her"

"I guess you're right" he smiled "Even though I heard the exact words from my mom and my brothers and Demi, but they didn't cheer me up like you did, I think you're a very nice person" his smile grew wider

"Thank you" she smiled back "Don't you think it's time to sleep"

"Why we have nothing to do tomorrow we're in the forest, what could we do? Baby set the monkeys?" he said as she giggled

"Yeah, but we need some rest"

"I don't need"

"But I need"

"Ok, fine, let's go" he said as he stood up followed be her, and they entered the small tent and found Joe and Demi already asleep but they left for them a small space to sleep this time, as they laid down and closed their eyes, as Nick moved his hand slowly, intertwining it with hers, and she accepted it smiling, and they fell asleep

Next day, they woke up to find Joe and Demi already awoke, Miley was the one who allowed the sun shine to heat her making her open her eyes, she felt Nick's hand still holding hers tightly, she smiled and slowly left it not wanting him to wake up, as she stood up and was ready to leave the tent

"I'm already awoke" she heard Nick saying behind her "I was waiting for you to wake up, so good morning" he said standing up and walked towards her smiling looking in her blue eyes which it's beauty made him lost at them

"Good morning to you too" she said looking in his chocolate brown eyes 'wow that boy has the brown eyes that I always love' she thought to herself as she realized that they were doing nothing but stare at each other's eye so she looked down "Um… I guess we should go out"

"Yeah right" he said as they walked out and found Demi and Joe setting under a tree talking as they walked towards them from the back to hear some of their conversation

"They'll be cute together" they heard Demi saying to Joe as he nodded

"Yeah Yeah I know" he said smiling

"Who are you talking about?" Nick asked making them turning with a scared look on their faces, as Nick and Miley laughed

"Uh… nobody, I was talking about that cat which was their but now … it's gone, right Joe? It's gone, right?" Demi said confused, don't know what to say, and Joe nodded nervously

"Yeah, that…. Cat" Joe said pushing his hand throw his hair nervously

"Ok" Miley said not believing them but she didn't care

"So did you bring the fruit for today?" Nick asked

"I thought that you said that you're gonna bring it today" Joe smirked

"What? Did you eavesdrop us?" Miley shot back

"What? No No… ok… yes" Joe confessed

"And why did you do that?" Nick asked him with a threatening way

"Uh… Because we wanted to know if you're gonna be friends soon" Demi made up a sentence which seemed too silly, but once again Nick and Miley ignored them it wasn't the big deal anyway

"Ok, I guess we need to go now, to get some fruit before that naughty monkey fight me again" Miley said as Nick smiled and nodded, they walked towards the fruit trees, there were apple, grapes and banana

"Hey, what's about going from the other way, we may find other kinds of fruit?" Nick suggested

"But what if we lost?" Miley asked worried about the idea

"Don't worry I'll find our way back here. Just tryst me" Nick said as he took her hand and wrapped it with his thumb calming her down as she finally smiled

"Ok, I like the adventures, I'll just trust you, but if we lost I'll kill you, understood?" she said raising her index in front of his face playfully

"Yes, sir" he smiled as they started walking throw the other way, and they found some strawberry and oranges at the first, but then they found a lot of fruits they don't even know the name of some of them but the know it's good to eat since they saw some of them in the movies, they started picking the fruits up, and when they got tired of holding it in their arms, they took some of the huge banana leaves and some branches and sticky cortex from trees and made a basket, it wasn't perfect but it'll work, to but the fruits in, they made 4 of them, two for each other, suddenly they heard a crack, terrified Miley held Nick's arm, as they turned around but didn't see anything, so Nick put a basket on the ground and wrapped his free arm around Miley's shoulder protectively

"W- What was that?" Miley asked looking at him worried "Is that the snake again?"

**Oh, what do you think that sound was, is it the snake like Miley said? And if it was the snake, what are they gonna do? Please review and tell me what do you think, then you'll know what that sound was ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I don't think it's a snake" he said, then they heard the sound of an angry animal, and then it's footsteps running towards them, as they saw a n angry rhino source running at them, Miley screamed and buried her face in Nick's chest who froze for a few seconds, but then he knew that he needs to do something to save their lives, when he realized that this thing is to move from the way of that angry animal, and he knew that the girl beside him won't be able to move, so he just held her in his arms and started running from the way of the rhino source which tried to follow them, but Nick was running as fast as he never did, until he found a small cave as he entered it with the girl still in his arms terrified then he felt the footsteps of the huge animal moving away, maybe he gave up, then he left Miley who was still shocked, after about a minute they started laughing about what just happened

"Wow, could you believe that we were about to die because of an angry rhino source?" Nick said laughing

"Yeah, I thought I already died when you held me" she said trying to stop laughing "And by the way, thank you very much, I own you my life" she said smiling at him

"Don't thank me Miles, I did what anyone should do, I ran away" he answered

"Yeah, but you took me with you, while you could just left me there"

"Well, that what friends do, right?" he said as she smiled and hugged him

"I think that" she said as she placed a small kiss on his cheek, which made him freeze in his place, feeling extremely happy, and finally he started to act normal again when he found that she was trying to spy about if there is any other animal

"Don't worry, if there is any other thing, I'll save you again" Nick said smiling

"What? Are you gonna be superman?" she smirked

"Yes, and if you didn't notice I just held you and ran as I never did and saved our lives" he said cockily

"Yeah, I noticed, and thanked you already, or do you wanna hear it again?"

"I think I do"

"Never gonna happen, now can you bring us to your brother and my friend again or will you say that we lost, again?"

"No, I told you that you can trust me and I'll show you that I can do this"

"Ok, let's see" she said as she held the baskets of fruits which lost most of the fruits while running "I think Joe and Demi will go for another trip to bring some fruit for the dinner"

"Yeah, right, now come on" he said as he walked out from the cave looking around before taking her hand as he grabbed her towards the road they came from, after a while she found herself looking at the tent which surprised her

"Wow, how did you know the way back here?" she asked surprised

"Well, don't I deserve the name of superman now?" he asked cockily

"If you got it will you tell me how did you know the way?"

"Well, maybe I'll"

"Ok, then thank you superman"

"And?"

"And what? What do you want?" she asked confused as he pointed to his cheek

"Oh, then you liked it?" she smirked

"If I said yes will you give it to me?"

"Well, maybe I'll" she repeated his accent

"Then yes I liked it" he said as she placed a small peck on his cheek

"Now it's your turn tell me"

"Ok, I just focused very well while we were going there and noticed the most special signs in the place like a sign on a tree or the ground"

"You must be genius to notice these things"

"I know" he said as she hit his shoulder playfully

"What took you two so long? We're starving" Joe yelled complaining

"Well, we just was about to die by an angry rhino source" Nick said simply

"WHAT?" Demi asked worried

"Relax Demi, Nick saved us, he was brave there" Miley said as she took Nick's hand and looked smiling at him which made him blush a little

"Brave, huh? Why? What did he do?" Joe smirked

"Why are you talking like that?" Miley asked

"Nothing just tell me what happened" Demi said

"Well, when I saw that angry animal running towards us I lost my strength and buried my face on his shoulder, and-"

"It was my chest" Nick interrupted her

"Whatever, after I thought I'm definitely died, I felt his hands holding me and he started running, but the animal was still behind us, then I found myself in a small cave, when he put me down finally" Miley completed making Joe and Demi looking at them surprised

"Did you do that Nick?" Joe asked with wide eyes and a dropped jaw

"Why are you surprised?" Nick asked

"It's the first time for me to know that you can be brave like that, and save another person's life" Joe said

"What? Have I ever left you to solve your problems alone?" Nick argued

"Ok, Ok, you're brave, and I'm proud of you" Joe said giving up

"Well, we know that we have someone to count on" Miley said

"DO you mean that you can't count on me?" Joe asked her

"Prove it, you left us to bring the fruit even though you woke up before us" Miley shot back as he knew she's right and shut his mouth

At the sunset Demi and Joe went to bring the fruits for dinner as Miley and Nick went to the lake to bring water in their bottles and also have some fun, when they reached it they fill the bottles and then put it under a tree, then they sat watching the lake water shining under the sun shine which is disappearing slowly

"Do you want to have a swim?" Nick asked her

"No, the water will be cold as soon as the sun gone" Miley replied "Maybe tomorrow morning"

"As you like" he answered looking straight ahead

"Are you okay?" she asked him as he seemed bored or sad or something like that

"Yes, I'm okay" he nodded "Hey, Miley?"

"Yeah"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question"

"Go on"

"Have you ever… you know… loved someone or something?" he asked confused as she smiled

"I think I didn't find the true love, I once thought I loved someone, but I was wrong"

"Who was it?"

"Some guy at the school named Tom, why do you care anyway?"

"What? Uh… nothing, just asking" he said as she laughed "Why are you laughing?"

"Cause you look funny when you're confused"

"Oh, yeah, okay" he smiled a little "Miley?" he asked after a while

"What?"

"What do you think about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"My personality"

"Oh, well, um I think you're a cute, smart, attractive, sensitive and a kind guy" she smiled

"Thanks" he smiled back

"Now your turn, what do you think about me?"

"Um, let me see… well you're a beautiful, cute, caring, smart, attractive, kind and sensitive girl" he said making her blush from the first think he said

"Thank you, so what is the most thing you like about me?"

"The shape or the personality?"

"Both"

"Well, I love your hair and eyes, and you're caring, your turn"

"Well, I love your hair and the brown degree of your eyes, and you're smart" she said repeating his accent

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

"Can I do something?"

"What do you mean?" she said as he quickly leaned towards her pressing his lips against hers, making her surprised and blushed mixed with shook, but she didn't kiss back which made him pull away looking at the ground

**So what do you think? Do you like what happened with that crazy animal? I kinda took it from lion king 2 :D I like what Nick did, even though any other guy should have done the same, LOL. Anyway what do you think Miley's reaction will be? Is she going to make a fight or something? Or is she going to tell him to just forget it? Or maybe she likes him back? Well, we don't know, just me ;) you know you'll know too if I got reviews :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews very much, and here's the new chapter, you'll know Miley's reaction now, enjoy it ;D**

**Chapter 9**

"Miley, I'm sorry but I couldn't help it anymore, I... I know that by that thing I lost you but it deserved the try, cause, cause, I really like you, before you even know me, I'm sorry I'll just go and take the water there, please just forget what just happened" and by that he turned walking away with the bottles of water, disappointed, feeling silly because he didn't wait to know how she feel about him, now he lost his chance, and he can't blame her

"Nick" Miley yelled running after him as he turned to face her with some hope on his face "You didn't hear my respond"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you don't like me that way and you were surprised by my action and I'm a dork, and probably you don't want to see my face again, but don't worry if you want I'll not show it to you I'll just stay at the tent all the day" he said looking at the ground doesn't want to see the expression on her face

"But I wasn't gonna say that" she replied with a small smile "I was gonna say that you're a cute guy and every girl would be so lucky to win your heart an-"

"But you're not that girl, I got it, and once again I'm sorry" he interrupted her and turned away again when she stopped him by grapping his wrist by her arm

"Stop interrupting me Nick, I said that any girl would be lucky to win your heart, and since that I'm the lucky one, so I think that you must win my heart back, I was just surprised about what you did" she smiled at the last part

"So are you saying that you like me back?"

"I think that" she smiled, kissing him on the cheek

"Are you sure?"

"I think that, but I'm sure that I'm not gonna break your heart, and if I wasn't sure I wasn't gonna say that" she said as his smile grew wider and hugged her as she hugged back

"Thank you Miles"

"You gave me a nickname?"

"Yeah, you know what?" he said as he pulled away from her and their feet found its way to the tent "Since I saw you with Demi, I liked you, the way you walk, your smile, your hair, your eyes, you're gorgeous" he continued making her blush

"Thank you Nicky"

"No, I'm not complementing, it's the truth"

"So, that's why you were looking at me in the car and the plain?" she asked as he nodded making her smile

"You know what I don't want them to know about that"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just want to wait, till our relationship get better"

"Okay, as you like"

"So, how is things between you and Nick?" Demi asked Miley as they were sitting next to the tent and the two brothers were still asleep

"Wha...What do you mean?" Miley asked her worried, how did she figure that out? No, of course she didn't

"Your relationship, you're friends right?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, we're good, and nothing new between us we're just great pals"

"Ok, but you know what? I think that he likes you Miley"

"Oh, we're back to this again" Miley pretended to be annoyed from the topic

"Miley, I'm serious; don't you see the way he looks at you?"

"It's a friendly way"

"No it's not"

"Demi what do you want me to do?"

"Ask him out"

"What? Are you crazy? What if he doesn't like me back?"

"So you like him?" she said exited standing up looking at me

"Ok, Ok, I like him"

"Well, I'll ask Joe about it"

"No, don't"

"Why?"

"I'll figure it out by myself" I said trying to make her think that I have a plan

"What's your plan?"

"I won't tell you now"

"Please Miles"

"Nope"

"Please"

"What are two talking about?" Joe asked coming out throw the tent followed by sleepy Nick

"Nothing" Demi said quickly as Miley nodded

"No, seriously you were fighting your voice wake us up" Joe replied

"Joe, let them alone, they don't want to tell you, and beside you were the one who woke me up not them" Nick said when he saw the look on Miley's face as she smiled

"Ok, Ok, Did you bring the fruit?" Joe asked looking at the two girls

"No, me and you will go as yesterday, remember?" Demi said to Joe who smiled

"Oh, yeah ok" Joe said as he went and grabbed Demi's hand walking away leaving the new couple alone

"So, how are you?" Nick asked

"Fine" Miley replied

"Well, did she figured out?"

"No, she just told me to ask you out cause I like you and she thinks that you like me back"

"Well, do you like me?"

"I told you that yesterday Nick"

"I can't remember"

"Can't you remember the best part of the day?"

"It wasn't the best part"

"What? Then what was the best Nick? When you ate the fruit or when we were about to die by that crazy animal?"

"No, neither this or that"

"Then what Mr. Grey?" she asked angrily

"That was the best" he said as he leaned down kissing her as she smiled and all the anger just evaporate from her body, but this time she kissed back, he didn't want this moment to end especially that he's sure that this was the right girl for him, and she won't hurt him like Karla, and that she likes him, not pretending to like him, actually she's perfect he can't even compare between her and that Karla girl

"I CAN'T BEILEVE MY EYES" they heard someone screaming behind them as they pulled away and turned to find Demi and Joe with wide eyes and dropped jaws, and all the fruit in the baskets on the floor

"Didn't we tell you? We're dating" Miley said smiling a nervous smile at them as Nick took her hand calming her down

"You're what?" Joe asked not believing

"D.A.T.I.N.G., dating" Nick told him

"I heard it silly, I just can't believe this"

"And since when are you dating Mrs.?" Demi asked angrily

"Just yesterday" Nick said wrapping his arm around her shoulder protectively

"And you didn't tell me?" Joe and Demi yelled at the same time

"Actually we wanted to wait till our relationship grew better" Miley said looking at Nick with a smile

"Oh yeah? I was texting you when Joe asked mw out Miley you were the first one to know" Demi said

"And you're the first too, there's nobody here to tell him before you" Miley replied

"Anyway I'm happy for you" Joe said smiling

"Ok, me too, but that doesn't mean that I forgive you" Demi said as Miley pulled her into a hug

**Well, I know that it's a short one, but at least they're together, right? But will it last? I hope so :D**

**So, what do you think about it? Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After Joe and Demi knew about their relationship, they left them to pick some other fruit, because the fruit they picked earlier fall on the ground and, well let's just say that it's impossible to know what is it anymore, Nick and Miely just sat there talking about their lives before they met each other

When Joe and Demi came back, they had their breakfast of banana and strawberry, then they started talking and playing random games, then they decided to have a swim, they all went to the lake and jumped in the warm fresh water, and splashing each other with water and laughing, when they got tired they went to the tent and laid there resting, each couple holding hands or cuddling, the scene there was lovely

It's been a week now since they lost at this jungle, Miley was sitting under a tree thinking deeply when Nick sat next to her

"What are you thinking about?" he asked wrapping his arm around her

"It's been a week now and they didn't find us yet" she said quietly

"Yeah, but they will find us Mi, don't worry" he replied making her feel a little better

"Why are you so sure?" she smiled

"You learned me to be optimistic, it's all thanks to you" he said making her smile grew wider

"You're a wonderful guy Nick" she said as he smiled

"Why do you want them to find us?" he asked

"What? Are you kidding me? I want to see my dad and brother again, my room, our home garden, I miss my old life" she answered

"Is that mean that you don't like the new one?" he smirked

"It depends on what do you exactly mean" she smirked back

"Maybe a curly haired boy with brown eyes" he smiled

"Then I really like it" she smiled back putting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist as he held her tightly

"Hey Mi?" he said as she looked up at him

"Huh?" she looked in his brown chocolate eyes as he smiled

"Did I mention before that I love you?" he said as she smiled widely

"You just did, and did I replied that I love you too?" she smiled and got nearer to him as there were no place for a magazine between them

"You just did" he smiled and kissed her on the forehead making her smile

Next to the tent the other couple was sitting and Joe was trying to make fire, again, and he was falling every time then ask Nick to make it and he make it in less than five minutes while Joe have been trying for about half an hour

"Why do you even try?" Demi asked him

"Because one day I'm gonna do it" he said still trying

"I have a feeling that this day will be after 20 years or something"

"Hey Demi, do you know where is Nick?" Joe asked as he threw the piece of wood away in anger

"Yes, why did you give up? Again?" she asked as he glared at her

"No, i just want to make sure that he's okay" he rolled his eyes as she laughed and pointed towards the tree that Nick and Miley are sitting under

"Don't ask him now, they're talking"

"I don't care"

"Come on Joe, they are lovely and cute together, let them have some privacy"

"And you let us have some heat, it's freezing" he said as he went towards them and she rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist as he looked at her and sighed then went and sat back "What?"

"Don't you see that she changed Nick?"

"Yeah a little"

"A little? Are you crazy? He wasn't even smiling or talking, but when he met her he started to be the old Nick"

"You don't even know the old Nick"

"Yes but you told me how was he before"

"Okay, I admit it, I didn't see him like that from a long time ago, like forever, and it's all thanks to Miley, do you think it's because she's an optimistic person or because he's madly in love with her?" he asked as she smiled

"He is in love with her?" she asked in disbelief

"I thought you knew that"

"No I just thought he likes her a lot, but that's good, because I'm sure that she thinks the same way about him, and about your question I think it's both of them"

"Okay, can I bring him now?" he asked and stood up walking towards them not even waiting for her answer as she shook her head and went after him

"Hey Nick, sorry for interrupting, but we're freezing there, and Demi was asking me all the time to come and ask you to set the fire for us" Joe said as Demi looked at him raising her eyebrows at him and Nick and Miley laughed when they saw the look on her face

"I'm pretty sure that it was Demi" Nick said jokingly as he stood up and went to the tents with Joe as Demi sat next to her best friend

"Hey" she said as Miley looked at her smiling

"Hey" she replied

"Sorry about Joe's childish actions, I tried to stop him, but it was hard" she said as Miley laughed

"It's okay Demi, we were just… talking" she said as Demi smiled

"Someone looks happy" she said in a sing-song voice as Miley chuckled and blushed a little

"He just told me that he love me" she told her best friend as Demi smiled widely and hugged her

"That's awesome" she said as Miley smiled and Demi pulled away from her "What about you?"

"What about me?" Miley asked

"Come on you know what I mean, do you love him?"

"Of course" she replied looking away

"Hey, what's wrong?" Demi asked confused

"I don't know, I'm sure that I'm in love with him, but it all happened so fast, I'm just afraid"

"Of what?"

"What if things didn't work between us?"

"No, you're happy together, and you love each other, what could break your relationship, I mean you trust each other too, right?" she asked as Miley nodded

"I guess you're right" she replied

"You know it's good that you moved on, I mean that Sam guy, your neighbor"

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me, I thought that I was in love with him, but I realized now that I was wrong"

"Yeah, do you remember David?" Demi laughed as she remembered her best friend ex, who she dated for one week

"Don't remind me of him either, I know I love brown eyes, but it's the only good thing about him, I mean did you see how his attitude was?" she said, but both of then didn't notice that her boyfriend came at the last sentence, and thought that they were talking about him, as he felt his heart break

"I thought that you were different" he said as the stopped laughing and looked at him confused

"What do you mean?" Miley asked confused

"What do I mean? Oh, so you say things without realizing, right? You don't even know what you said, huh?" he said as he turned and walked away leaving the two girls staring at him in extremely confusion

**What do you think will happen? Are they breaking up? Or will Miley realize what was he talking about and go after him and explain?**

**Well, you need to review to know the answers :)**

**So please tell me what you think about it **

**REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for the long waiting but 4 stories along with school is a hard thing to deal with, so just please forgive me :)**

**So here is the chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 11**

Miley looked at Demi confused with tears in her eyes, she didn't know what he meant but he sounded really hurt, and she didn't know what she even did to fix it

"W- what happened?" Miley asked her

"I don't know, let's go see" Demi replied and Miley nodded then they both headed towards the tent, but he wasn't there, it was only Joe sitting next to the fire.

"Joe, do you know where Nick is?" Miley asked him.

"He said he was going to you."

"Oh, no." she said as she turned towards the lake to look after him.

When she rached the lake she saw him sitting there looking at the dark water , she headed towards him and sat next to him.

"What's wrong, Nick?"

"Don't act like a fool, and don't treat me like a one."

"What do you mean?"

"If you didn't mean anything you said, why did you say it in the first place? Just to make me hurt more than I already was? To make my life more misrable? To give me a hope, then I find it's not avilable to me?"

"Nick, I don't understand you"

"Oh, you're so mean" he snapped at her.

"Ok, seriously what are you talking about?"

"Stop it Miley, just leave me alone, I thought you're really the one, I thought you really care, you made me beileve that life isn't all bad, that there could be some good things, but as you easily make me beileve in that, you took it easily too." He said before standing up walking away leaving her with droped jaw and a confused look.

She didn't know what he was talking about, she didn't know what did he ment, but she knew that there's a big missunderstanding, but she didn't knew exactly how to fix it, or if it was even her fault.

After about fifteen minutes of confusion, she went back to the tent, to find that Joe and Nick are in and Demi is standing out looking at the frnt of the tent shocked, she went by her side, but she didn't seem to notice her.

"What's going on?" Miley asked her, making her look at her, then she grabed her hand and went to set under the tree.

"Do you know what happened?" Demi asked her as she shook her head confused.

"Well, he was sitting there all upset, and Joe asked him what happened then he went crazy, he started yelling something about the life is worthless or something like that, then he stormed in the tent, then Joe went after him." She said as Milry looked at her waiting for her to continue. "He said something like you're just like her, and that he shouldn't have trust you or anybody, and that he was okay before you entered his life." She saidlooking at her with an apologitic look.

Miley's face was full of confusion and hurt, she didn't understand anything, she didn't do anything though, was he crazy or something?

"Ok, that's really crazy, What happened for all of that? I didn't do anything, we were good, we were laughing before you two came, you saw us, right?" she asked and Demi nodded "Then what happened?"

"I don't know Miles, I'm confused too." She said as Miley sighed and nodded, then they hed towards the tent again to see what was happeneing, Joe and Nick was still there, and Nick was still yelling.

"She's just like her Joe, just another bitch, who played with me, she doesn't care about anything as long as she has her fun." They heard him, Miley felt her heart drop. "I don't want to see her again, I don't know what will I do if I did, I really liked her, maybe loved her, nut does she care? No, she's happy for playing with the little broken boy." And with that she couldn't stand him anymore, she entered the tent and started yelling as well.

"What's wrong with you? Are you crazy or something? What happened for all what you're saying?" she yelled throwing her hands throw the air.

"You're such an actor, you're making me the wrong one now, right?" he yelled back.

"And what did I do to be the wrong one?"

"Do you enjoy hurting me? You just have to remind me of it, right? I had enough already when I heard you, so just stop."

"Stop what?" she yelled with the top of her lungs.

"Acting like the angel who doesn't do anything."

"Oh, let me think, THAT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T"

"You're such a bitch." He said bitterly before passing her to the enter of the tent, but she stoped him "LEAVE ME ALONE." He yelled at her.

"Not before you tell me what was all that about, don't just walk away and leave me here confused."

"Do you want to know what happened? Ok, even though you know exactly what happened, but apperently, you love torturing me, and you will feel happy hearing it from me, I heard you telling you freaking friend that you don't love me, and that you love the browen eyes but it's all that good about me, happy now?" He said trying to mimck her tone, then he relesed from her grip and exited the tent, leaving her with her jaw droped.

"Why Miley?" Joe whispered making the two girls look at him.

"No, No, Joe, that's a great missunderstanding, we were talking about her previous crush on her neighbour, he missunderstood what happened, he heard only the last part." Demi said as Miley understood what happened, and Joe stood there shocked.

"So all this fighting is over nothing?" Joe said as Demi nodded, and Miley felt on the floor with her head between her hands

"I can't beileve him." She whispered as she felt tears fill her eyes.

"I'll go and tell him that he got it all wrong." Joe said as he started walking out of the tent.

"NO." Miley yelled stoping him as he and Demi looked at her surprised. "He doubted me, he doesn't trust me, so why should I care?" she said as more tears were running on her cheeks.

"But Miley, he'll apologize for you, when he knows." Demi said "He's just upset."

"Demi, you know me very well, don't even try." She said.

"But I still think it will be better if he knew, and if you want don't accept his apology when he sat it." Joe said before looking at Demi and mouthed 'Try with her' before he walked out the tent before Miley could stop him again.

"I won't even listen to him." She whispered to Demi who didn't know what to say to convince her.

"Miley, he has been in a lot of pain in his life, he doesn't need more." She said as a first step to convince her, Miley knew what happened to him, and she loves him, so she must think he need the chance.

"But he's the one who brought that pain to himself and me." She said bitterly.

"So, you're going to let him go? Miley you just told me that you love him."

"He ruined this, I know that I love him, but he doesn't trust me Demi, when he heard a small thing which wasn't even true, he went all mad, he even called me a bitch. You have know idea how much that hurts." She said sobbing hardly that Demi hardly understood her.

"But Miley-"

"No, please Demi, just drop it here." She said trying to calm herself down, Demi nodded and hugged her best friend who cried on her shoulder silently.

After Joe left the tent he searched for Nick, he went to the lake and found him there, gazing at the lake's water, he looked like he was in a deep thinking, Joe sighed and sat next to him.

"Nick I-" he started.

"Joe, I don't want to talk about it, or hear your sympathy words." He cut him off.

"I just wanted to say that there's a big missunderstanding in that topic." He said as Nick looked at him with a face mixed with confusion and anger.

"What do you mean? I heard them Joe, she s-"

"They weren't talking about you." He was about to yell, but he didn't want to, becayse he knows how bad is the situation right now, so he didn't want to make it worse.

"What?" he siad with wide eyes.

"They were talking about her neighbour, whi she had a crush on previously." He said as Nick slapped his forehead with the balme of his hand.

"I'm stupid." He whispered to himself.

"Yes you are." Joe said nodding.

"What can I do now? She's probably doesn't want to see my face again." He said starting to panic.

"Yes she is." Joe said nodding.

"Oh my gosh, what did I do? I screwed everytging up, didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Joe said nodding –again-.

"Stop doing that and help me thinking about what I am supposed to do now." He said starting to get really angry and paniced at the same time.

"You can't do anything ecxept apologizing to her."

"Do you think she'll even hear me?" he asked worried.

"You'll never know if you didn't try." Joe said wisely.

"Ok, do you think I better do it now, or later?"

"I don't know about that, but try." He said as Nick nodded nervously before standing up and started heading towards the tent again with Joe follwing him.

When he reached the tent he stood their and heard quit sobs coming from inside the tent, he took a deep breath before entering.

**So what do you think will happen? Are they going to make up? **

**Please review, don't just read plaese it means a lot to me, and it's inspire me, if you have stories you will understand what I mean, so please review it's only five seconds or something**

**Thanks for reading anyway :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, I know that I abondened this story for a while, but I promise that I will update sooner next time, so here's a kind of long chapter, not so long, but full of circumstances, if you asked me**

**Enjoy it.**

When he entered the tent, he saw Miley on the floor, her head between her hands, crying hardly, and Demi beside her trying to comfort her. When Demi noticed him she slowly stood up and went out of the tent patting him on the shoulder encourging him whispering him a good luck. He nodded sadly and walked over to Miley.

When she senced a change around her she lefted her head a little only to meet the brown eyes she fell in love with, but she didn't look at them the same wasy she used to, she looked at him with a hint of disappointed and anger and most important_ hurt. _She put her head between her hands again

"Go away." She said harshly, bitterly, roughly, that she made his heart break only from hearing her sounds like this.

"Miley I-" he tried but she interrupted him quickly.

"Don't even try, you doubted me, which means you don't trust me, which also means you don't _love_ me, at least not like I thought you _did_, or _like_ I _do_." She yelled.

"Miley, please don't say that, you know that I took a lot of shooks in my life, that I can't stand another one."

"You told me that I changed you, and made you an optmistic person, you kept telling me sweet things, and comforting me, that I can't beileve that the same lips just told me a bitch from a while." She said and that made him speachless because she was right.

"Miley you know I missunderstood, and I was angry." He whispered.

"You're not the only one who can get angry here Mr. I-don't-want-to-see-her-again."

"Miley please, you know that I just got out of a heartbreak."

"Do you think that this gives you the right to yell at me for something I didn't even do? To call me bitch? Well if you didn't notice I have a heart too." She said bitterly.

"But Miley-"

"We are done here." She said as she left him alone in the tent fighting the tears that were willing to fall.

"But I love you." He finished his interrupted sentence.

Joe and Demi were satnding outside the tent waiting for the other two to come back, but they didn't, after a while from Miley leaving the tent angry, Nick followed but he took the other direction as her. He went from the way he and her went to get the fruit when they got attacked by that animal, while she went to the lake.

Both of them didn't want to go back. She, because she didn't want to see him right now. And he, because he was afraid to face her again, afraid to break her or his heart again, afraid to fall in love with her even more. He knew that he was too mean and being unfair while he was yelling without giving her the chance to defend herself, but he just got out of a heartbreak, and he was afraid to enter another one, but what he didn't know, was by doing what he did, he made the heartbreaking, and it's not just his, it's hers too.

He was setting under a tree thinking about what he did and how to fix it, he didn't find any solution, because he knew it was his fault, and she was right, he even thought about suciding, but he then thought that it's not the perfect solution, she taught him to fight for his aims, and she was his aim, so he has to fight for her, even if he was fighting her to get her. He'd do anything just to win her trust back, which seemed too hard, but he won't back down.

While he was deep in thoughts, he heard someone coming, for a second he wished that it was Miley, but he knew that it's too good to be true when he saw his older brother's face staring at him. Joe let out a sight of relief when he saw Nick, and he went towards him.

"Where have you been? You scared us to death." Joe said as he sat next to him.

"I bet that there's someone doesn't care." He said sadly refering to Miley.

"Oh, no. She didn't come back either, Demi went looking for her." Joe answered him.

"What? She didn't come back? We can't leave her alone, it's really drk now, and she doesn't know the place here very well, what if we list her?" he said panicked.

"Whoa, whoa. Relax man, she's probably at the lake."

"I don't know Joe, but I don't want her to get hurt by me, _again_."

"Give her some time Nick, and she'll forgive you, she's just angry now, wait untill she calms down."

"Joe, I hurt her, I didn't mean to, but I did, but I love her, and I need her."

"I know, bro, I know. But as you said, you hurt her, so just give her some time to think." He said as Nick just nodded sadly. "Come on, let's go, she's probably there with Demi now."

"I'm scared to face her now, what if I broke her heart even more!"

"You won't Nick, just trust me, she wont yell at you or something." He said as Nick nodded again and they went back to their own little camp.

When they went there, there were no sign that the two girls were there, Joe called for Demi, but got no answer, then he called for Miley, but he got the same response, the silence. Nick looked at his older brother worried, as Joe copied his face, then both of them went to the way which leads towards the lake.

When they reached the lake, at first they didn't see anybody but when their eyes scaned the place they saw Demi looking around herself like she's lost or something.

"Demi" Joe said as he ran towards her "What's wrong?"

"I- I c-can't find he-her." She said shaking as Joe hugged her tightly comfrting her.

"Shhh, she'll be fine, we'll find her, she doesn't have any other place to go." He said comforting the three of them as he himself was very worried about her.

After a while when Demi calmed down a bit she pulled away from him and looked behind him to see Nick standing there frozen doesn't know what to do, he looked like he was deep in thought.

"I need to find her." He said as he turned around walking by the lake's little shore, as Joe and Demi followed him.

They searched for her everywhere they could think that she might have went to, they searched around the lake and went back to the tent, they even went to the place that Joe found Nick but with no luck at all, they didn't have a choice except for go waiting at the tent.

They didn't even try to sleep, they were so worried that they didn't even notice that they were tired, everyone has his own thoughts.

Demi couldn't help but cry, Miley was her best friend, she couldn't handle losing her, she was mad at Nick, but she decided not to show it now, her mind didn't have any thoughts but Miley.

Nick was between the feeling of guilt and being worried, he knew that it was all his fault, and he couldn't handle the pain and the guilt he was feeling, he knew that he hurted her so much, that he was harsh, and he shouldn't judge so quickly, he knew that he was a terrible person.

Joe was very worried about her too, he considered her the little sister he never got, even before he knew that Nick like her, she is a very nice preson, to be honest , he knew that Nick was very wrong and harsh on her, but he knew all what his brother has been throw, but still it's not her fault, it's really complicated, as crazy as it sonds but he knew that he did that because he loved her, yes what he did didn't show any love at all, but he knew that Nick don't care so much for people except the ones he really like and means a lot to him.

The sun started to rise now, and they still don't know anything about her, "It's all my fault." Nick whispered making Demi feel the anger rising inside her as she glared at him throw her teary eyes.

"Yes, it's, you and your big mouth, and stupid head." She whispered back harshly, he knew that she's right, so he didn't respond, but looked at the ground ashamed.

"Demi, Joe" they heard her shouting from a distance as they all looked to see Miley running towards them, Nick shot his head hopfully and when he saw her his face lighted up, and a huge smile formed on his face, he wanted nothing but to hug her right now, and tell her how sorry he is, that he will kill himself if she wanted him to, just to forgive him, but of course he couldn't.

"Oh, Miley, thanks god where have you been?" she asked pulling her into a warm embrace.

"You won't believe where have I been." She said exitedly condusing them.

"What are you talking about?" Demi asked her.

"I found people."

"What?" Joe asked surprised.

"I found people who live here, and they told me that they know the camp that we came for, and that they were looking for us. That boy over there is one of them," she said pointing to a black haired boy standing at a distance away from them "he came with me so I can get you and go back to them, and they will take us to the hotel again." She finished happily as Demi hugged her, then they began to take there things and follwed the boy to the place that rescued them.

"So you didn't come back because you were with them, not because you were upset?" Joe asked her while they were walking.

"No, of course not, why should I be!" she said as Nick felt his heart dropped as he heard those words coming out from her.

**So what do you think? Please I'm begging you to review, I'm working hard on these stories, and I'm not getting enough reviews, so please tell me what you think, even if you thought it's bad, it still makes me happy :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"_No, of course not, why should I be!" she said as Nick felt his heart dropped as he heard those words coming out from her_.

"Miley, don't be so harsh." Demi whispered to her.

"I'm not." Miley shrugged.

"You're hopeless." She said rolling her eyes.

"Nothing new." She replied as they kept following the boy to his family.

When they reached, they saw a group of wooden small houses, with people going in and out from them, and some kids playing and running all over the place. The boy symbol to them to follow him to the hugest house in the place, which they did. When they entered it, they saw an old man setting in front of them, in the middle of the room. He wasn't setting on a chair, it was something like a huge pillow, and he was crossing his legs under him.

"Are you the lost children?" he asked not looking at them.

"We're not children." Joe said.

"I said are you the lost children?" he repeated ignoring him.

"Yeah, but we're not children." Joe answered.

"For me… you're." he said as he finally looked at them and stood up. "Have a seat." He said. They looked around, all what they saw was some big pillows; they shrugged and sat on them. To be honest it was comfy.

Miley noticed that Nick took a seat next to her, but she rolled her eyes and focused on the weird man in front of them "So, you came with that camp, am I right?" he asked them.

"Yeah, we're Americans." Demi said. That man was freaking her out, his look, his actions, and his accent!

"Pretty well. Do you know that boy who took you here?" he asked and they nodded. "Ok, he's the most one here has acknowledge of the way to the hotel, do you prefer to go with him or wait here until he brings your _friends_ here?"

"How long will it take to go there?" Miley asked.

"If you didn't stop, them two or three days." He answered.

"Wow, did we really walk that long?" Demi said surprised. The man didn't answer; he didn't even bother looking at her.

"Well, what do you say?" he asked as they looked at each other as if discussing their decision.

"Um, I think, we, um should stay here?" Joe answered but it seemed like a question. When Demi and Miley nodded he continued. "Yeah, we'll stay."

"Then, you'll be our guests, and we have a great hospitality here, don't worry." The man replied.

"Thank you, sir." Joe replied.

"You can call me old Fred, or Uncle Fred, whatever you prefer." He said and they nodded "You can go hang around there now." He said, and they stood up and started leaving the wooden small house, one after another, when it was Nick's turn he stopped him "Wait, I want to have a talk with you, boy." He said, and Nick turned towards him.

"Me?" he asked and Old Fred nodded.

Nick looked at back at his friends, before stepping at the house again, when he looked back again, they were gone!

"What do you think that man want from him?" Demi asked them.

"No, idea, ma friend." Miley said and Joe shook his head.

"After a while from just hanging around, they saw an old tree, so they went to set under its shadow, they sat in silence until it was broken.

"Hey!" a voice said behind them they turned around to see a girl around their age looking at them. She had a black hair, and she was thin and beautiful! "My name is Selena, you're the lost teens, right?" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, we're." Demi answered.

"I heard you were four, where's the fourth one?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, yeah. Um when we were at Old Fred's small house, he told him that he wanted to talk to him." Joe explained.

"Oh, poor him, he's stuck with Fred?" she asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong with him?"

"Fred is the wise one here, he might think that there's something bother him, or wrong with him, so he decided to advise him or something." She explained "Trust me, he freaks me out too." She said when she saw the uncomfortable look on Demi's face.

"Hey, you seem cool. Unlike him." Miley said smiling.

"Yeah, I live here in the summer only, so I'm not really like them." She said. They just looked at her not understanding. "My uncle lives in America, so I go take my education with him there, and come back here to my family in the summer." She explained. Again!

"That's cool, but why don't you go to any school here?" Demi asked.

"I don't like it here very much. Besides my dad is an American discovery, that's why he came to this forest, when he met my mom, they ended up marrying. And when I grew up they told me to choose between go study there or stay here, and I choose to go there." She told them.

"Now, I see, why don't you look so much like them." Miley said referring to her clothes, and coolness, and the accent.

"Uhuh, so now you know almost everything about me and I don't even know your names." She said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Miley, this is my best friend Demi, and this is her boyfriend and a friend of mine Joe." Miley introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled. "So, who is the one who's I think is now crying mentally from Fred?" she said showing her sense of humor.

"He's Nick, Joe's brother." Miley answered.

"Not my brother only." Joe murmured under his breath, he didn't mean to make them here it, but they all did, making Miley and Demi glare at him and Selena looking between them confused. Miley sighed when she saw the look on her face, she was deciding if she could trust her, she seemed so cool, and they all became friends within minutes, so she took a deep breath before speaking.

"He _was_ my boyfriend." She finally said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" she started.

"It's okay, it's okay. It's just we broke up yesterday." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, I guess you don't want to talk about it, I totally understand though." Selena smiled. "Anyway, you two are staying with me, there's an empty small house there, and I'm staying there with you." She said smiling to Miley and Demi. "If it's okay with you of course."

"No, that will be great." Demi said smiling as Miley nodded.

"What about me and my brother?" Joe asked her.

"I think you can stay with my cousin, he lives alone." She answered.

"Does he know?" he asked again.

"No, what about we go tell him now? And we can go to our little house too. And we can, uh, check if your brother is still alive." She said making them all smile and nod.

First they went to her cousin, who they knew later that his name is David. Selena knocked on the door, after a while a tall dark haired boy opened it.

"What do you want from me, you just left me, five minutes ago." He said jokingly.

"I'm not here to see you. You know about the teens that were lost?" he nodded. "Well, the boys are gonna stay with you, until someone come pick them up." She said as a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Sure, why not?" he said.

"Ok, see you later, come on guys, we have to rescue that boy." She said running towards Fred's house.

At the half way there, they saw Nick coming out of the house, smiling!

"Why are you smiling?" Joe asked him surprised.

"Nothing." He said looking at Miley, the smile never left his face.

"Do you mean that he didn't freak out?" Demi asked surprised.

"Why would he?" he replied.

"Why did he want you?" Joe asked.

"Just talking." He said, still a smile placed on his lips. They just shrugged and went on their ways, they filled him about Selena and David, and that he and Joe are going to stay at David's. Then they all parted, the girls to where they're going to stay, and the boys at David's.

Once Miley and Demi entered the small house, they saw three beds there; Selena told them that, they got her an extra bed to sleep with them. There were a small table and a small room that they knew later was the bathroom. They sat on the bed and just rested there for a while. After about ten minutes Demi felt asleep, leaving the other two alone.

"What do you think Old Fred told him?" Miley asked her.

"I really don't know, but maybe for once he became nice. I mean you're his guests after all." Selena said as Miley chuckled.

"He wasn't smiling like that when we reached here, he completely changed his mood." Miley told her.

"You love him, don't you?" Selena asked her out of nowhere.

"What?" she asked shocked by her question.

"If you don't want to talk about, I understand."

"No, it's not that. I just didn't expect that question."

"So, you really love him."

"I do."

"Then why did you two broke up?" she asked "Oh, no, don't tell me he doesn't love you."

"I'm not sure anymore." She sighed then she began telling her the whole story from when she first saw him to the crazy night they lived the day before. But she didn't tell her about Nick's pervious problems that he faced in his life.

"Oh my god, I didn't see that one coming." Selena said when Miley finished her story. "He was over reacting."

"He's just so sensitive." Miley said.

"But he came to apologize after that." She smiled.

"Yes, but he shouldn't have come to conclusions in the first place." She said.

"You just said that he's sensitive." She smiled wider.

"Yes, but he hurt me."

"Miley, everybody makes mistakes. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."

"I don't know, I think we were moving fast anyway." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, as soon as we started talking we became friends, within a few days, we were dating, it's too soon."

"That didn't seem to bother you when you were dating." Demi said waking up by their voices.

"That's because we didn't have this fight, I didn't see it coming, but now that it happened, I think we were wrong."

"But you love him, Miles." Demi argued.

"That's me; I'm not sure about his feelings anymore. Why don't you say that he just thought that he do, when he felt that I'm making him happier?"

"Why would you make him happier if he doesn't love you?" Demi said.

"Because I made him realize that the people that he was upset about don't deserve that. And because I'm always optimistic." She yelled. And with that she stood up and left the small house.

"He loves her, doesn't he?" Selena asked Demi.

"Before she even know him." Demi answered.

"Then our aim in the few days you're staying here, is to make them back together. Are you with me?"

"Of course."

"Then, they'll go home hand in hand." She smiled.

**What do you think? I bet you all thought that Selena will bring more drama, but I think this amount of drama is enough :D**

**Anyway, what do you think Fred told Nick? And how do you think they'll make them back together, if you have any ideas then PM me or say it in a review whatever you like.**

**Please, please, please REVIEW, it's hard to write these chapters all at once, so please review**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

At the same time Nick, Joe and David were at David's house setting on their beds, David was the first to go to sleep, because he had to wake up early the next morning. Joe looked at his brother and saw him staring at the ceiling smiling.

"What did that man tell you Nick?" Joe asked.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked with the same smile still playing on his lips.

"Because when you got out of his house you were like a completely different person, did he do a spell on you or something?" Nick let out a small chuckle and shooed his head, which made Joe more confused.

"Well, let's just say, he made me more optimistic." Nick replied.

"Optimistic? Weren't you upset about the whole situation with Miley?"

"Yes, but I'll change it."

"Alright, seriously Nick, what did he tell you?"

Nick let out a small sigh, before filling Joe with his little conversation with Old Fred while having a flashback, like he was living it again.

_When they left and it was just him and the old man, Old Fred told him to have a seat next to him, and he obeyed!_

"_What's wrong with you boy?" Old Fred asked._

"_Nothing. What make you think there's something wrong?" Nick answered obviously lying._

"_Well, I know that look very well, boy. I'm the wise one here." But Nick remained silent "It's her, right?"_

"_Who?"_

"_That blue eyed girl."_

"_What about her?"_

"_Don't try that with me, you obviously love her."_

"_Why are you talking like you're so sure?"_

"_Because I'm." he answered simply. "Just admit it, I'm trying to help you."_

"_Okay, I admit it. Now, first how did you know? Second, how are you trying to help me?"_

"_Well, first, it's obvious from the way you looked at her, and second, just answer my answers and you'll see the result. Now why don't you tell her?"_

"_I did."_

"_What was her answer?"_

"_We already dated for a while." He said as if he isn't sure if he could trust him or not, but then he decided that it won't hurt, he doesn't seem to be a mean man!_

"_Then?"_

"_Ok, we fought."_

"_Whose fault?"_

"_Mine."_

"_Aha, so she can't forgive you."_

"_I don't blame her. I hurt her badly."_

"_Cheated on her?"_

"_No, we even started dating after we were lost."_

"_Well, why don't you just tell me what happened?" he said as Nick sighed before starting telling him about his stupidity and what kind of an idiot he is. "You judged her so quickly, you know?" he said after Nick finished his story._

"_I know, but I already had a hard heartbreak before, and she knows that."_

"_It's not her fault."_

"_I know I was a big idiot, and I deserve anything she does to me, but I really love her, before even she knows me."_

"_So, you have to gain her trust again."_

"_Yeah, but how?"_

"_Girls in your country love it when the boy, make something special for them, something extraordinary!"_

"_Like what?"_

"_What do you like to do?"_

"_Well, I love writing songs." He said as the hope fell his heart._

"_Do you sing them?"_

"_I didn't before, but I can do anything for her."_

"_Well, you have to think about it by yourself, I'm just gonna tell you that every Sunday (which happens to be tomorrow) we have a common breakfast, and lunch and maybe BBQ."_

"_How is that helping me?"_

"_Think about it for a while, I'll see the result tomorrow." He said smiling "You didn't tell me your name yet."_

"_Nick."_

"_And hers?"_

"_Miley."_

"_Interesting name, you can go now Nick." _

After Nick finished his story, Joe seemed to understand more than before "Well, what are you going to do?" He asked Nick.

"I thought that I may sing her one of my songs in front of all the people, so she'll know how much I love her, and how much I'm sorry." Nick answered.

"Not a bad idea, but what song are you going to sing her?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Do you have your songs book now?"

"You know that I take it everywhere."

"So, just let's see which is the best song."

"Will you help me?"

"Of course bro."

Nick took out his songs book and went to set next to his older brother, and they both started to flip throw the pages, there were so many songs, but they weren't really suit the situation.

"That's it." Joe said, pointing to one of the songs. Nick looked at what he was pointing at.

"Joe you're a genius." He said happily that he finally found the right song.

"Nothing new bro." he said as Nick slapped his arm playfully.

"Joe, when do you think I should do it?" he asked him after a while.

"Didn't you say that they take the whole day together?"

"Yeah, I mean, which time of the day is the best?"

"That's for you to decide, but you may choose a time that she like, or she is happy at."

"She likes the sunset, and watching the stars."

"I don't think it'll be so good at night, I meant it's romantic and all, but it won't be in front of all the people here, most of them sleep early."

"It's sunset then." He said smiling. "Joe, we still have a problem."

"What?"

"We don't have any instruments."

"We can ask David and Selena if they have any, I think I heard her saying something about a guitar."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry, bro. everything is gonna be alright." He said as Nick smiled and started at the ceiling above his bed, before finally drifting into dream land!

The next day, Demi, Joe, Selena and David, woke up before the other two, Demi and Selena decided that they'll try to get Miley and Nick back together, but they didn't really have a plan!

David went to work on something he have to do about his job, leaving Joe with the two girls "Hey, girls, where's Miley?" he asked them.

"She's still sleeping, I can see it's the same with Nick?" Demi asked as Joe nodded. "Why? He was always the one who wake us all up."

"He slept late yesterday, which reminds me, Selena, do you have any musical instruments?" he asked Selena.

"Yeah, I have a guitar. Why?" she asked confused.

"Thanks god." He looked relived. "We're going to need it today, can we borrow it for a while?"

"Of course, do you want it now?"

"It'll be better."

"Ok hold up for a moment, I'll go get it." She said walking away.

"Why do you need a guitar?" Demi asked him.

"Just me and Nick missed the music."

"Oh, do you think I'm gonna believe that?

"You don't have to."

"Ugh, fine. But you'll tell me later, understand?"

"God, girl can't you be a little patient?"

"No, I thought you know me more than that." She said as both of them laughed, before Selena came back, with the guitar in her hands.

"Here it is." She said handing it to Joe.

"Thank you. Well, I have to go wake Nick up." He said as he rushed towards the small house. "Nick, Nick, wake up, I got you a guitar, for your little plan today." He said shaking his brother. As soon as he heard 'your little plan' his eyes shot open and he stood up rubbing his eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up." He said "Now give me the guitar."

"God, boy you just woke up, don't you need to wash your face and brush your teeth?"

"Where the hell will I get I toothbrush here?"

"Good point."

"Besides, I have to work on the melody from now, I have no idea about it."

"Won't you take your breakfast?"

"No, bring me something with you, please."

"If you didn't say the magic word, I would have said you." He smiled.

"Well, it came from 16 years experience." He smiled "No give me the guitar, and let me work on it, and don't interrupt me, except when you get the food."

"Ok, ok. Here it is." He said handing him the guitar and walking out of the small house.

Nick took his songs book, and opened the page which has the song he chose with Joe the night before, and played some chords on the guitar, trying to find the write melody!

"Where is Nick?" Demi asked Joe as they all sat to the huge table with different kinds of food, they didn't even know the name of!

"He has got something to do." Joe said smirking.

"What something?" she asked again.

"Something." He shrugged.

"What? Is it private?" she asked again.

"Yeah, but you'll know later." Joe answered taking a glance at Miley.

Miley pretended that she wasn't listening, but actually, she wished if she could join that conversation, and figure out what was he doing. But she didn't! because she knew if she did, they'll know that she's interested, and they'll keep telling her to just forgive and forget, and that's exactly what she doesn't want to hear right now.

"And when is that later?" Demi asked again making Miley and Joe to roll their eyes.

"Girl, you're so annoying! Can't you just stop and wait?" he said making Selena and Miley to laugh, and Demi to frown.

"You're the one who keep secrets from your girlfriend." She answered.

"You said it by yourself, secrets." He said "But, if I didn't know any better, I'd have said it to you. But your history isn't clear, from keeping secrets, especially that kind." He finished smirking.

"Oh, Joey, please, I'm not gonna tell, please." She pouted making him frown, while the other two kept watching them and laugh about their actions every once in a while.

"No, anyway, you'll know today." He said.

"Promise?" she asked and he nodded, "Ok, but sleep with your eyes open, if I didn't know today." She said as he laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"That's what I like about you, your cuteness, and your _always_ girly actions." He said as they all laughed.

"Hey, can you deny I'm cute?"

"Unfortunately, no." he said as she smiled, then they all began eating the breakfast. "Hey, can you help me saving some food to my brother?" he asked and they all nodded except for Miley who kept staring at her plate, wondering what was he doing!

When they finished, Joe took the food to Nick, when he entered the small house, he heard the sound of the guitar, so he closed the door immediately, so they can't hear, because they were waiting for him outside.

"Hey, bro, any luck yet?" he asked him.

"Yup, almost finished." Nick said happily.

"Wow, you must be so exited, you found it really fast."

"Wanna hear it?" he asked him as Joe nodded.

"Yeah, of course, but low your voice, they are outside." He warned him, and Nick nodded, before he started singing the song, then he stopped at a point!

"Do you think it's good?" he asked him.

"Yeah, it's amazing, why did you stop here?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Joe, what's taking you so long?" Demi yelled from outside.

"Coming." He yelled back then he turned to his brother again, "It's really amazing, Nick, you should keep it that way." He said making his brother smile, a wide smile. A wide smile that he rarely smiled.

"Thank you, bro." he said, "Hey, I'll come with you."

"What about your food?"

"It doesn't really matter, now." He said as both of them stood up and exited the door, to face three girls frowning at them.

"What took you so long?" Demi said. "Oh, hey Nick."

"Hey." He smiled.

"None of your business." Joe said as he stuck his tongue out at her making Demi look a wild look at him, "I mean, you'll know later babe." He smiled.

"Good save." She smiled as all of them began walking away.

"Where are we going?" Joe asked.

"The girls said that they want to have a tour around the place, and I said that I know every place around here, so I'm going to show you." Selena replied.

After a while from walking around, and watching different kinds of trees, planets and animals, they finally sat beside a small lake, where small kids were playing.

"Hey, can I play with you?" Joe said to the kids, as they all looked at him then at each others, before turning to complete whatever they were doing, completely ignoring him, as the others all laughed making Joe feel like a dumb.

"Even the kids ignore you, Joe." Miley said.

Joe stood up and went to the kids and lent down to talk to them, after a while they were all laughing with him, then they started playing hide and seek.

"Your boyfriend is such a child." Miley said to Demi.

"Nothin' new." Demi said shaking her head about his actions, he was the one who was trying to find the kids, when he finished counting he turned around and started looking around.

"Where're you?" he said searching "Fifi?" he said.

"Who's Fifi?" Nick asked him.

"My new best friend." Joe said, while he was facing his older friends, his younger ones came running towards him, pushing him in the lake, as they all laughed at him. "Why did you do that Fifi?" he pouted while he was trying to get out of the water.

"You seemed like you needed a bath." A little girl with a golden hair said smiling. Then she noticed that he was trying to get her so she screamed and ran towards the others.

"Don't you dare touch her." Miley said as she took the little kid in her arms, Demi and Selena nodded and moved closer to Miley to protect the little kid.

"She threw me at the lake." Joe pouted.

"That what you get when you play with people smarter than you." Demi said making them all laugh, as Joe pouted and sat down next to them. Miley let go of the girl and put her hands on her shoulders.

"What's your name sweetie?" Miley asked her.

"Amanda." The girl answered as they all looked at Joe as if he has ten heads.

"What?" he asked them.

"Why did you call her Fifi? Her name is Amanda." Selena asked.

"I thought it fits her more than Mimi or Dody." He said shrugging as they all rolled their eyes and turned their attention to the little girl again.

"How old are you _Amy_?" Selena asked her.

"Amy! Impressive, I didn't think of that." Joe said but they all ignored him.

"I'm eight, aren't you the girl who go study in America?" she asked her as Selena nodded "Can you take me with you, I want to study there too."

"Why America?" Nick asked her.

"Any place but here, I don't like it here." The girl replied sadly.

"Why? What's wrong here?" Joe asked turning back to his serious self.

"We have to walk half an hour till we reach the school, and the teacher doesn't come most of the days, and when she do, she keeps yelling at us." She answered.

"Oh, that sucks, well, if I can take you with me, I will, but it's all up to your parents." Selena said feeling bad for the kids.

"But what about the other children? I really feel bad for them, they must be not getting the amount of education they need." Demi said.

"Well, we'll see about that." Nick said.

"Ha, like you can do anything." Miley murmured under her breath, but they heard.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked her.

"Do you know how many children here? Do you think _we _can help them all?" she said.

"You're right, it's bigger than us." Demi said looking sad as all of them.

"Hey, what about we all play together?" Amanda said making them all smile at her innocence.

"Of course, what do you want to play?" Miley asked.

"Hide and seek." The girl exclaimed clapping her hands. They all laughed and nodded, before standing up and following her to her friends.

They spend the next two hours playing different games with the kids, they were enjoying the time that they couldn't believe that it was two hours. Miley was happy with the kids, they were so innocent and naturally funny. She felt like something was wrong though, and every time she looks she finds Nick staring at her, like he was doing when they first met! And every time her eyes meet his, they both look away blushing.

Miley couldn't help but notice, how great was he with the kids, he was perfect at making them laugh, he was very kind to them, it made her confused too. Why was he happy? When he broke up with his first girlfriend he locked himself in his room for a month, and he told her that he didn't like her like he liked Miley, was he lying? Was he lying all the time? But why? She couldn't believe that he lied to her, but she couldn't find another explanation.

She tried to remember the events that happened from yesterday, and she found out that he started smiling after his little conversation was old Fred, what did he tell him? Did he say that she doesn't worth it? Well, she won't be surprised if he did, but she will be surprised if Nick believed him!

"Hey guys, it's time for lunch, let's go." Selena said to all of them as they all nodded and started walking back with the kids running around them.

After a good meal, everyone took a place under a tree, and started chatting a little, when Nick noticed it was time for the sunset, he felt nervous, he looked over at Joe, and he smiled at him encouragingly, so he stood up and started walking towards the house to grab the guitar.

"Where are you going?" Demi asked him.

"Um, be right back." He said.

When he came back with the guitar, he stood at a distance and watching her laughing, it made him relax a little, he looked at Joe who smiled and made him a thumbs up, so he took a deep breath, and started playing the chords he just came up with this morning, it was loud enough to make the whole group of people to look at him! Then he started singing looking her in the eyes,

_You, you like driving on a Sunday  
You, you like taking off on Monday  
You, you're like a dream, a dream come true_

He saw a small smile starting to appear on her lips, and that made his hurt jump and dance a happy dance, so he continued, __

I, I'm just a face you never notice  
Now I'm just trying to be honest  
With myself, with you, with the world

He knew that she understood what he meant by that, because he saw her eyes shine with un-falling tears.__

You might think that I'm a fool  
For falling over you  
But tell me what I can do to prove to you  
That it's not so hard to do  
Give love a try, one more time  
'Cause you know that I'm on your side  
Give love a try, one more time

In your eyes, when I saw them for the first time,  
And that I was gonna love you for a long time  
With a love so real, so right

How did it play out like a movie,  
Now every time its beat can move me,  
And I can't get your smile off my mind... 

Demi smiled to both of them "What do you want more than that?" she whispered to Miley__

'Cause you might think that I'm a fool  
For falling over you  
And tell me what I can do to prove to you  
That it's not so hard to do  
Give love a try, one more time  
'Cause you know that I'm on your side  
Give love a try, one more time  
One more time

He looked like he was begging her, when he finished, and he felt his own tears threatening to fall, he saw tears on her cheeks before he looked down afraid of her reaction.

**I'm evil aren't I? hahah, so what do you think her reaction will be? And what do you think about the chapter? Do you think the song fits the situation?**

**This maybe the tallest chapter, and I think it's my favorite one**

**Please let me know what you think, I love writing this story, so please don't make me stop, and review, it means a lot.**

**And thanks for everyone who read **_**and**_** everyone who read and review :D**

**Have a good weekend :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Miley looked at her ex-boyfriend while he was playing the song, she bet her lips in a try to prevent the tears from falling, and she failed. He was looking her in the eyes, and she couldn't break the gaze. This song made her realize that he was really sorry, and that he loves her, but the important question was 'was she ready to forgive him?' and honestly, she didn't know the answer of this question.

She heard his angelic voice singing, she saw his eyes water, she saw the pain on his face, and it was all for her. She couldn't prevent the tears to fall like the rain on her face. She loved the song he played, she really did. It made her think about the few days that they were together. The _few_ days. When he finished the song she saw him looking down in his own tears, though she didn't make a move.

When he noticed that she didn't speak or did anything, he looked up to see if she was even still there, he hesitated at the first, but he knew he should know if what he did has made any difference or not. He sighed of relief when he found that she was still there, but he began to worry again when he saw her making a step backwards.

"Miley," he whispered, and as if his voice was like a controlling button on her she stopped in her place. "Miley, please say something." He whispered again as he stepped a few shaking steps towards her, when he found that she didn't move backwards he took his way towards her, until he was right in front of her.

She was looking at him, just looking at him. She didn't know what to say or how to react. She just kept staring at him while he was closing the space between them, she didn't care about the amount of people around them watching. It was like there's no one but the two of them.

He held his hands to her cheeks and caressed it with his thumb, wiping away the tears which were still falling, until they finally stopped. He had already put his guitar down when he reached her, he noticed that her eyes weren't containing the same amount of pain which was there when he finished the song, so he took the next move and wrapped his arms around her.

She hesitated before hugging him back. She felt so warm, so safe, it was like that the last few circumstances vanished away, evaporated according to the presence of the sun every day, flew with the wind.

"Miley, I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry." He whispered in her ears, as they were still in the hug. "I was very stupid, I really trust you, it's just that I was afraid."

"How can I know that you really trust me?" she finally spoke as she broke the hug and looked him in the eyes.

"Miley, you were the first person I let in this fast in my whole life. And do you know why? First, I love you. Second, I trust you. Third, you're an amazing person." He answered.

"But, you already doubted me. You thought that I don't love you. You doubted my love for you, Nick." She whispered, tears filling her eyes again.

"No, Miley." He shook his head "I was only afraid, you know what I've been through."

"Nick, you can't throw everything on your past." She whispered.

"Miley pl-"

"Nick, can you please just give me some time to think?" she cut him off.

He took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh, before nodding slowly, "Ok, Miley. Take your time." He said as she nodded and turned around walking away. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to see that it was Joe, he smiled a weak smile at him.

"Everything will be okay, don't worry." Joe said.

"I hope, bro. I hope." He said as he took a last glance it her walking figure.

After a while of a lot of thinking, without making a certain decision yet, Miley heard the footsteps of someone behind her. She turned her head and saw Demi and Selena walking towards her.

"Hey." She said in a weak voice.

"Hey." They replied. She smiled a fake smile at them.

"Miley, don't pretend that you're okay, cause we know that you are not." Demi said and Selena nodded.

She sighed "Ok, I'm not."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Selena asked her.

"I don't know." Miley replied.

"Don't you think that what he did prove that how sorry he is?" Demi asked her. She didn't reply.

"Don't you think that he deserve a forgiveness?" Selena added on Demi's words.

"I didn't say that I didn't forgive him." Miley replied.

"So, what's your problem now?" Demi asked confused.

"I don't know if I can go back with him yet."

Nick saw the girls coming back, he was sitting at the same spot since she walked away asking him for some time, a lot of people came to him since then and said that he has a good voice, and that it'll be ok, when he looked at Old Fred, he smiled at him, he knew that he will be talking with him later, so he smiled back. He didn't know if Miley made a decision yet, so he decided to wait until she comes and say her decision to him.

He saw her coming over at him, his heart beat went so fast, he was worried, what if she decided that he doesn't deserve a chance? What if she didn't believe him? What if she thought that he was pathetic?

"Can we talk?" she asked him snapping him away from his thoughts.

"Oh, of course." He said as she sat next to him.

"You have a wonderful voice, you know?" she smiled at him. He smiled back, his heart beats went slower as it must be. At least she's talking to him.

"Thank you." He said.

"I loved that song."

"I'm glad you did."

"Why are we talking so formal?" she smiled as he chuckled.

"I really don't know." He smiled.

"So, I thought about wh-"

"Wait. I want you to hear me first." He said as she nodded "I know that I was jerk, and I deserve anything. But, I really love you; every word I've said to you was true, except in the fighting of course, it broke my heart when I was yelling. But I couldn't control myself. I didn't mean anything, Miles." He paused and took her hands in his, "I don't know what else to say, but I want you to know that I love you, before you even met me, Miles. I wouldn't have said it without meaning it, you know me."

"That's the point, Nick. I don't know you. You don't know me too."

"What do you mean?"

"Nick, how long have we known each other? Few weeks? Maybe a month? Do you think that this is a long time, that we can start a relationship?"

"We already did, Miles."

"Yes, but it was wrong."

"Do you mean that you regret it?"

"No, but I think we should've waited a little bit longer."

"But I love you!"

"Me too, Nick. Me too."

"So, where is the problem? We both love each other."

"Yes, but we don't know each other very well." She said squeezing his hand as he stayed silence for a while.

"So, what do you think we must do?" he was afraid that she'll say that they must take a break or something.

"I don't know." She chuckled.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he chuckled too. She didn't answer, he looked at her beautiful blue eyes, and lost. She looked back at his eyes and couldn't help but stare at the beautiful degree of brown. He leaned in a little, she didn't push him, he leaned in more, she didn't push. Finally his lips met hers, and he was surprised that she responded quickly, and kissed back!

He missed the feeling of her lips between his; he missed her soft, sweet, pink lips. This kiss has a lot of passionate, a lot of apologizes from him, and a lot of comfort from her. At this moment they knew that they didn't lost themselves at the jungle, no, they lost each other! They lost the love! They lost the hearts! They found it for a while, but the most important question is 'will they find it again?'

After a long sweet passionate kiss, they pulled away out of breath "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have done this, you sti-" he said but she cut him off with a quick pick on the lips.

"Nick, I'm the sorry one." She said.

"Why?" she didn't answer, and he didn't ask again waiting for her to say something.

"I think I know what must we do…" she said.

**I know it's short, and nothing compared to the last one, but I wanted to end it here, now you don't know what will happen, but you'll know the next chapter, which I promise will be updated soon, if I got reviews telling me what do you think about this chapter :D :D :D :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"What?" Nick asked wanting her to complete her sentence.

"Look, Nick. We've known each other for a short period of time, right?" she said.

He gulped "Right." He answered afraid of what is she going to say next.

"And we knew each other quickly and already liked each other, right?"

"Miley, I don't like you, I love you." He said quietly.

"But, you still doubted me, Nick. Anyway, I know that I have feelings for you, but I don't know if I can handle another argument like that."

"So, you want us to break up?" he closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear the answer of that!

"Nick, I…" she started but stopped searching for the right words.

"Yeah, I get it, and I really deserve that. I don't deserve you. I'm a jerk, I know. Miley I'm sorry that I wa-"

"Hey, I didn't finish my words yet." She cut him off, "I don't think we should break up, cause I don't know if it'll be okay with me!" she finished.

"Me neither, Miles."

"But, I don't know, maybe it was wrong to start dating this early at the first place." She paused, "We need more trust between each other, we can still be together, but take it slow." She finally said and his face turned into a happy one with a big smile across it.

"Thanks, Miles." He said hugging her.

"For what?" she giggled.

"For giving me another chance." He answered.

"Well, what can I say! I love you." She answered smiling.

"Is that taking it slow?" he smiled back.

"Is that your respond?" she shot back.

"Oh, sorry, I love you too." He smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled and they stood up walking back to the little wooden houses. Demi, Joe and Selena were sitting outside the house that the girls stayed in. Demi saw that they were holding hands and jumped happily.

"So, I see you're good?" Joe stated the obvious.

"Oh, yeah." Miley answered.

"I'm happy for you." Demi said hugging Miley.

"Well, I told you that she'll do this." Selena told Joe, "You owe me five bucks."

"You made a bet on us?" Nick asked him.

"Wait. How did you forgive him?" Joe asked Miley ignoring Nick.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I mean, did you forgive him as soon as you heard the song, or when you talked to him now?" he explained his question!

"Uh, when I heard the song?" she said more like a question not getting what did he exactly wanted to know.

"Uh-huh, I told you." Selena said as Joe frowned and handed her five bucks. Demi cleaned her throat.

"What?" he asked her.

"I was part of the bet." She said in a duh voice.

"You said that I'll give you five bucks." He said mentioning to her and Selena.

"Exactly, and we meant each." She said as he frowned again and handed her five bucks too.

"I can't believe you." Miley said to Demi, "Making a bet of your best friend?" she said pretending to be hurt.

"He started it." Demi pointed at Joe. Miley looked at him the same look.

"How much do you want?" Joe asked her knowing where this will end at. She smiled and then the smile turned to a smirk.

"Well, without us, there won't be even a bet, so I want just like they took, for me and Nick." She said and Joe sighed annoyed and gave them the money.

Nick noticed that Joe was glaring at him, "What?" he asked.

"Don't you ever fight with her again. I just lost twenty bucks for the four of you." Joe said making them all laugh.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that you made a bet with those two about what Miley will do. You know that Demi is her best friend." Nick said.

"Just don't." he said as they laughed again.

"We should probably go to sleep now." Demi said after a while.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." Miley agreed.

"I was the one who woke up and made a song and sang it, and waited stressing for your decision." Nick said. She raised an eyebrow at him, "But, it was worth it, and my day ended up pretty well." He said reserving a kiss on the cheek from her.

"Good night." She said before entering the house and directly towards her bed as she drifted in a deep sleep thinking about what happened that day, but she was sure that she made the right decision.

The next morning, Nick woke up by the voice of someone singing, he started to wake up a little, he recognized it as one of his songs, he recently wrote, when he focused more he knew that it was Miley trying to sing it with a good melody.

"Ok, I can't find the right melody to that one, I'll try another, give me the guitar Sel." She said flipping throw the pages. "I love that one. Here me cause you'll never get the chance to hear my angelic voice sing again." She said.

"Just sing Mrs. Cocky." Demi said.

Miley cleaned her throat before she started playing the guitar for a while then she stopped.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"I decided that you're not ready to hear my angelic voice yet." She said and put the guitar down, and started flipping throw the pages again.

"You can't find the right melody to that one too, can you?" Demi said as Miley shook her head making Demi laugh.

"Ok, here's a one, it's called, Fly With Me."

"Nooo." Nick said as he finally showed them that he woke up.

"God, Nick you scared me." Miley said. "Good morning to you too."

"Give me that notebook." He said ignoring the last sentence.

"Why? Is there something embarrassing here?" she said looking at the words trying to find something that makes him that crazy about it.

"Miley." He said and she ignored him, "Just don't read it out loud." He said and she nodded and continued reading the lyrics.

"I don't get it, what's wrong with that song?" she asked when she finished.

"Nothing." He said.

"No seriously." She argued.

"Nothing, Mi." he said and tried to hug her but she pushed him.

"Tell me first."

"It's about you." He mumbled not enough for her to hear it.

"What was that?" Joe asked him.

"It's about Miley." Once again no one heard.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Miley said.

"It's about you." He said loudly making them confused.

"And what's wrong with that?" Demi asked.

"It was before she even know me." He said. Miley looked at him dreamily. "What?" he asked her.

"You wrote songs about me?" she asked and he nodded, "Really, Nick? It's cute, and I love the song." She said and he smiled, "Now you can have your hug." She said and gave him a warm hug.

"Why didn't you want us to know about it?" Demi asked him.

"I don't know, I thought that maybe someone will make fun of me." He said glancing at his brother.

"Make fun of what? It's cute." Selena said.

"Let's go get some food. I'm starving." Joe said and headed towards the door followed by the others.

When they reached the place they had breakfast and lunch at the day before, they found that the huge table was no longer exist, instead, they were all setting in groups eating, and there was a man in front of huge pots, and a huge plat of fruits, who want something just go to him and take what he wants.

They all went to that man and while they were waiting Joe felt something pulling his pants down! When he looked down he saw a couple of shinny green eyes looking innocently at him.

"Fifi, hi." He said to Amanda.

"Hi, Joe." She said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. Joe was at the end of the row of getting his food, when Nick finished he turned to him.

"Who are you talking t- oh hey Amanda." Nick said noticing the little beauty.

"Oh, I heard your song yesterday, it was amazing." She said smiling.

"Oh, thanks." He said as he sat on his toes to be in her level.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her confused.

"I mean did she forgive you?" she asked innocently.

"How did you know?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, please, the tears and your little conversation and her needing some time. My doll would've figured it out." She said.

"How old are you?" he asked surprised.

"I'm seven." She smiled.

"And you knew all of that?" he said but she just shrugged, "Okay, yes she forgave me." He finally answered her question.

While they were talking the girls came, "Who's he talking to?" Demi asked not seeing the girl's face.

"Fifi, my best friend, and a fan of his." Joe answered.

"Should I be jealous?" Miley said as she copied Nick's position and started talking with them.

"Hi, Amanda." She said smiling.

"Hi, Miley. I felt sorry for both of you when I heard that song yesterday." She said and Miley looked surprised just like Nick was when he first told him.

"Don't look at her age, she totally understand the position." Nick said.

"Okay." Miley said unsure.

"I think you did the right thing too, that boy love you." She said surprising them even more.

"And how do you know that?" Miley asked her.

"He cried for you, and I saw it in his eyes." She shrugged.

"Amanda." A woman who looked around 25 years old called coming from behind the little girl.

"Hey, mommy. Those are my friends, Miley and what was your name?" she asked Nick.

"Nick." He replied.

"Oh, Miley and Nick, he was the one who played that song yesterday, which made you tea-"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember." She cut her off. "Nice to meet you, I'm Amanda's mother."

"Oh, Nice to meet you too." They said shaking her hand.

"Mommy, she forgave him like you said she'll." Amanda said as her mother blushed a little.

"I'm sorry, it's was just affective." She said.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Nick said.

"You look too young to be her mom." Miley said.

"Yeah, I married her father when I was 18, and she was born in the same year." She replied smiling. "Well, Amanda, it's the time for your bath, let's go." She said taking Amanda's hand and waved for them.

"Bye." Amanda yelled and turned to her mother complaining about her taking her away like this!

"This girl, has a brain older than her." Miley said looking at the girl and Nick nodded in agreement.

**First, thinks for everyone who read and reviewed this story**

**So what do you think? They're okay again. YAY.**

**I think this story is about to end :( but it's up to you:**

**End it and make a sequel.**

**Continue it and make it longer with some drama.**

**Leave it like this with no more drama and add an epilogue.**

**Please tell me what do you think about it, and what do you want me to do with the story. I'm okay with all the choices, I just want to know what do you prefer :)**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After they had their lunch, Miley, Demi and Selena decided to go swim in a near lake. While relaxing in the blue cool water, they drifted in a lot of thoughts. Everyone has his own thought. Demi's thoughts were about her best friend's romantic life. She was thinking that she was right about Miley liking Nick, sure she meant friendly liking but it still counts, right?

Selena's ones were about how she got to have awesome friendship with them. She never got the chance to have actual friends. She knew that they'll have to leave soon, and that only broke her heart, knowing that she'll be lonely again, but she knew that they can keep in contact. Because after all their friendship grew stronger after a short time! Maybe she even can go back with them, since she's going to go there to go to school anyway.

Miley didn't think about her relationship with Nick. She didn't think about her friends either. But something else caught her attention. Something that happened when they reached here. Not the jungle. But the place they're at right now. She thought about Amanda's innocent words about school. She didn't imagine how bad their life could be without learning. Sure she was always complaining about going to school, and study those things that she can't find any important in studying, but who doesn't? There's no child didn't complain about school, at least once.

Everyone hated waking up early every day, dressed up while half-sleeping, take their books, listen to the boring teachers rambling about god knows what, but everyone deep inside knew that the school is the light that will light their way in the future. It'll be the thing that allows them to have a job, which will leads later to have a family, which will also leads to take care of kids, which brings us back to how important the school is, as they can take care of their kids from information that they somehow learned in school!

No one will know the important of school, until he experiences all of these things. Either that or someone who can't go to it. While students complain about school, they don't understand that it actually is a gift. A gift that some other people couldn't have and they can do anything just to have it. You know why? Because they don't want to live as an ignorant!

"Hey guys," Miley began "Do you remember Amanda's words about the school here?" they nodded, "Well, I actually feel bad for that. Can't we do anything to help?"

"Well, I feel bad too. But what can we do?" Demi asked.

"I don't know, maybe do something to get donations, and then we can build a school here?" Miley suggested as they processed the idea in their heads.

"Actually that's a great idea." Selena smiled, "But what kind of thing that we can do to gain donations?"

"I don't know. Why don't we go think about it with the boys?" Demi suggested as they nodded and got out of the warm water.

After a few minutes, you could see six teens sit in a circle talking next to fire, as the sun already sat.

"You have an idea here. But we have to get something really good to do to get enough money." David said.

"Well, let's see what's everyone talent, then we can figure out something to do." Joe suggested as they all nodded in agreement.

"I'll start. Um, I think I'm good at sports, any kind of it." David said.

"And I used to be a cheerleader in my school." Selena said.

"Um, I don't know, I love the animals, I love watching TV, but that doesn't count. Let me see, maybe I can play guitar! Yeah, animals and guitar." Demi said thinking.

"Okay." Miley said unsure, "Well, me, I love acting, and I'm a cheerleader with you too Demi, and I also love playing the guitar."

"Um, I don't know if I'm good at anything except for music. I can do anything that has music in it." Nick said.

"No, you used to play football too dude." Joe said, "Remember? Football team? With me? Ok, you seem remembered, well, I play football as you see, and I'm pretty convincing too. In another words I can get you a lot of money." Joe said cockily as they rolled their eyes.

"Well, that's all. Let's just think about something common between us, or something that can contain all of us." Demi said and they all started thinking.

"I got it." Joe said after a while, "Sports, cheerleaders, animals, music, we can start a circus." He said happily like he just invented something to stop the global warming. They just glared at him and went back to their thinking case. "No? why? It'll be fun." Once again they just ignored him.

"Wait, I know what can we do." He said after another period of time, once again they looked at him waiting for the brilliant idea, "we can build a carnival that contains some shows, acting, funny shows, animals, singing."

"Joe, do you see a big difference between it and the circus?" Nick said, as Joe thought about it and didn't answer making Nick shake his head.

"Besides if we have money to build a circus, why would we do the whole donation thing in the first place?" Demi said.

"Whoa, guys, I was just kidding."

"If all your ideas are just kidding, then please go to sleep." Miley said.

"Moody." He murmured and even though they all heard him, but they ignored it and just rolled their eyes.

"Wait. No, really this time." He said when they glared at him.

"It's the last time I'll hear you." Demi said and he nodded.

"So, since Nick has a good voice and can play any instrument. And since you guys can play guitars and cheerleaders. And since I can play the keyboard. Then we can start a band. And it won't cost us money since we already have the instruments." Joe said as they all looked at him shocked and impressed.

"But, what about me?" David asked.

"Well, you can be the manager or something. You can also take care of the money we gain." Joe replied.

"Ok, who expected that the one who came up with the circus is the same one who came with that?" Selena chuckled.

"I do." Joe said.

"Actually, Joe, I'm proud of you." Demi said and hugged him making them chuckle, it was more likely a motherly hug!

"Thanks mom." He sarcastically said.

"Well, we can do it as soon as we get out of here. Or when we go home." Miley said.

"I say when we go home, to get more support." Nick said as they agreed.

All of them felt happy inside. They felt happy that they can do something important. Something that they can live to tell their kids about. Well, not supposedly their kids, but they can do something that they can be proud of. And that made them really excited! Really excited that they barely slept.

Soon they found there selves in their fifth day with those lovely people, they already told Old Fred about their idea and he liked it a lot, he said that he'd be grateful for them if they did that. He also said that people really need that kind of support there.

His words only made them more excited, they wanted to go back as soon as possible so they can tell everyone about it, and them when they go back home they'll be already had some support so they can start soon!

Selena and David told their parents about the idea and that they need to go with them to help. Selena's parents didn't really welcome the idea at first because she was going there alone. Yes her uncle is at America but not at where she was going, she was going to LA, and he's at New York. But when they knew that her older cousin is going with her, they knew that they can trust her with him. He's not that much older than her, but he sure can take care of her.

No words can describe how happy she was when she knew that she was going to be with her new friends. Her new friends that she learned to love from the bottom of her heart. Funny, huh? It's funny how they became that close in less than a week. But once again, Nick and Miley fell in love as soon as they became friends. So, you can expect anything from that group of friends!

"I'm really excited." Miley told nick while they were taking a walk after lunch.

"Yeah, me too." He answered holding her hand.

"Miley." He said after a while of comfortable silence. She looked at him and saw that his face is serious. She waited for him to say anything. Finally he sighed, "Are you still mad at me?" he asked unsure.

"What? No, Nick. We already got over this." She smiled.

"I know, but the thing is, when I think about it, I find that I was so harsh with you, and yet you forgave me so easily. I mean how can I be so lucky to have someone like you?" he said as she smiled.

"No, Nick. I'm the lucky one. Boys like you are rare nowadays. I mean if it was any other guy, then probably he'd just stop apologizing after I forgave him. But you still feel guilty as I see."

"That's called love." He said.

"Yeah, it is." She smiled, "Anyway, you don't have to worry about it anymore. I already forgave you once I heard you singing." She said.

"Thanks, Mi." he said as she gave him a hug. "What? No kiss?" he asked as she pulled away.

"No, take it slow, remember?" she said.

"Did you mean that slow?" he asked with wide eyes, as she smirked and nodded.

"Oh, boy." He said frowning as she giggled that giggle of her that makes his heart stop and just listen to it!

"Hey guys." They heard someone yell behind them, they turned to see it was Joe, "The boy… that Old Fred send to get someone knows us when we got here, he just came back. And Mr. James with him along with an hotel employee having something for us." He said as he reached them.

"So we have to go back?" Nick asked the obvious as Joe nodded. They smiled at each other. Joe's words clearly told them that their little trip in the jungle just ended. They were disappointed to leave that peaceful place. But they were also excited to do their little band. And it was only to help people here. Sp they followed Joe back knowing that they'll go there again soon!

**Hey, sorry it's short, but this story is coming to an end :( that's not the last chapter though. The next one will be an epilogue; I really loved writing this story.**

**I already have half the next chapter written. It'll show their lives, and also will show what did they do about the schools thing.**

**By the way did you see that speech about schools? Actually that's exactly my thoughts, I always complain about it, but deep inside I know it's important.**

**Enough about me, so the next chapter will be the longest one, I think.**

**I never said where that jungle was, but I imagined it somewhere near the Amazon river.**

**Sorry for the lack of Niley here, but I promise I'll make it up next chapter, aka the last one :(**

**So please can you tell me what do you think about it? In another words please REVIEW I just noticed the ****Anonymous Reviews thing now, I didn't notice it before, dumb I know, now anyone can Review**

**So please make me happy and review, it's only one more chapter :D :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It has been now seven years since they were lost in the jungle. They were now back at their homes safely. Their relationship was still perfect, they didn't lose contact or something, actually they were all even closer to each other.

When they got out of the jungle, Selena decided to go back with them, for their band to help making schools and since she's already taking her education at America. She's been a great friend with them, she even went to their school after that.

When they reached America after the camp they were supposed to have their summer at, they told their parents about the band and they supported them. Nick's mother and brothers were very surprised that he changed! When he left he wasn't even smiling, but now, his smile barely leave his face.

They were very excited about the band, they started it after only a week when they reached their homes. Nick was writing the songs, playing some instruments and singing. Miley was playing guitar and singing along with Demi and Selena, and when it was Joe or Nick singing they were dancing around them. And David was responsible for the tickets and the announcements to their little concerts. But they all helped Nick writing the songs.

Their songs and concerts had a great audience considering that they were little ones, but they got the right amount of money the needed, in a short time. As soon as they got it, their parents talked to some businessmen they know and they started the work at the forest.

They were so happy to see the school being built in front of them, and knowing that they were the reason of it made them even happier. They people there was very grateful for them.

Joe and Demi now were happily married, they were married when Joe finished college, and she was still studying, they had a kid now, his name is Peter, he's two years old now, he has his father's eyes and hair, and he's as intelligent as his mother. Joe works as a reporter at one of the huge newspapers in LA where they all live now. Demi works as a photographer but in a magazine with Miley. The magazine always talks about the celebrities and their lives so they know most of them.

As for Nick and Miley, they were doing great now. When she said that she wants to take it slow seven years ago, she meant it, but she couldn't really take it slow. Even Joe and Demi were sick of seeing them kissing all the time.

They broke up once at the age of eighteen, they were fighting a lot and once the fight was really huge, that they broke up. It was about that Miley thought that he was bored of her; he wasn't taking her out as much as he used to, and he was setting at his room for a long time not even calling her. But the truth was that he was just upset, he had some problems, they weren't really huge, but him being the sensitive guy he is he was upset. When she knew the truth, she rushed to him and apologized to him.

And when they were nineteen they were about to break up, but they soon calmed down, knowing that they really like each other and that they will end up getting together again, and they just forgot their fights. From this time they used to calm their fights every time. They knew when to stop and calm down; they knew when to get the water before the fire eats the entire house!

And now, they were just good, when they were nineteen they all moved out of their parent's houses, first they went to live with Joe, who was already living in his own apartment. But then they got their own apartments except for Demi, who stayed with Joe.

Nick had his own recording studio, and soon he became famous, a lot of people went to his recording studio. When he was settled, Miley finally convinced him to release his own album. Which he did, and he got a lot of fans. Joe, Demi, Selena and Miley released some songs in his album, and that was his condition to make his album, as he saw that they don't have bad voices, so it wasn't solo, they even sang some songs together. His older brother Kevin decided to play the guitar for them, since he was already in a band playing the guitar.

Since Miley was working as a designer at a magazine and sometimes she was writing reports, she decided to be the first one to write about that album. She designed the announcement for the album, and the album photo too. Demi took the pictures and she put them together and photo shopped them to make them even more perfect, then she wrote the report with the announcement and just put it in the magazine.

And Joe wrote about it in the newspaper he works at. As for Selena, she opened an office organizing the weddings, and they were always perfect, when she gained enough money, she decided to build another school at her small country at the edge of the jungle, and they wanted to help her but she said she wants it to be something from her to her village. But they went back with her to open the school the last year, and when they did, they met Amanda, she was thirteen. She remembered them because they visited them three times before it.

Selena now was engaged to David her cousin back at home, but he moved to LA after he finished school, to go to a good college and then look for a good job.

Kevin was married to Danielle, his girlfriend since he started college; he was Selena's first client, so it was an important wedding for her also. And it ended up pretty well as Joe proposed to Demi at the party and he was at his last year in college and when it was the time of their marriage they were from her clients too. Nick and Miley made up after arguing at this wedding too. So, this wedding was important to all of them!

"Demi, you're not helping." Miley said as she and Demi were setting at Miley's room. Demi was helping Miley to choose something for her date with Nick, or so she was supposed to do. Of course Demi wasn't helping her every date, because if she did, she won't have time for her family, and she'll be practically living with Miley. But this one was special, Nick said that to Miley, and Demi knows what will he do, she helped him choosing the ring. So she was helping her to look as beautiful as they can do! Demi was just searching throw Miley's clothes with no aim, she threw them all over the place, and she was even trying some of them on! "Seriously, Demi, you have a son now, when will you be mature?" Miley said as she was trying to pick the clothes up from the ground, but Demi was faster.

"Sorry, Miles, um, I think this will be good." She said holding a black dress, it was tight at the chest and not very tight under it, it was reaching only her knees. When Miley tried it on, Demi looked at her and smiled, "That's the one, Miles, it looks better on you than the others." She said smiling hugely.

"Yes, it is. Sorry, I'm late." Selena said entering the room.

"Sel, I missed you. Didn't see you in a while." Miley said hugging her.

"Me too, Miles. Lets' just focus on making you pretty." She said as she threw her bag on Miley's bed, and opened another bag which contained some makeup she thought could help.

"Why is everyone wants to make me 'look pretty'? It's not my first date." Miley said.

Demi and Selena exchanged a look and shrugged, "Yes, but we don't have the chance to choose you the outfit every time." Demi replied. If Miley doesn't remember Nick saying it was important, then they will not remind her, Nick didn't want her to remember anyway, because if she did, she will find a water fall of questions from Miley, on all of their heads!

"Let's do your hair first girl." Selena said as she sat Miley down in front of her mirror and started to straight her hair. When they were doing her hair, Demi was busy looking in Miley's jewelry for something that can fit her dress and hair, finally she came up with a black and white necklace. Then they did her a light makeup, and she was really pretty.

Miley sat on her bed bored after they were finished getting her ready, "What can we do now?" she asked them.

"I don't know, just talk." Demi said, "What do you think about Nick?" she asked her.

"Are you kidding me? I love him, Demi." Miley said as if it was the stupidest question ever, and actually it was, considering that they are together for seven years, with only two breakups. "Do you think he'll ever propose?" she asked suddenly.

Demi and Selena exchanged a look and then looked at their friend not knowing how to answer, when they were thinking about an answer the doorbell rang making Miley jump and run towards her room door out to the front one to open it and see Nick standing their smiling at her. She waved at her friends completely forgetting the question she asked them and walked away with him, making Demi and Selena sigh a sigh of relief.

They walked towards Nick's car and he opened the door for her as usual, then they started driving away. He drove towards the beach in silence, when they reached she started to walk out the car, but he rushed to her side and stopped her from walking.

"Nick, what are you doing?" she asked laughing as he blindfolded her.

"There's a surprise." He answered simply.

"What surprise?" she asked again.

"Miley please can you be patient for once?" he said as she laughed.

"No, it's a gift." She said but she stopped asking questions, and she started walking with him leading the way.

"When I release your hand you can took it off and see, okay?" he said and she nodded.

After walking for a while, he stopped and left her hand, so she did as he told her, she immediately looked to see what the surprise is, but all she saw was a blanket with three candles, and some food, that was extraordinary, where is the surprise in that? She was confused, "Nick, what is the surprise in th-" she stopped when she realized Nick wasn't next to her! She turned around and gasped. She asked about it before but she didn't expect it at all! There in front of her was her boyfriend of seven years in one knee, with a small box in his hand, with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen!

"Miley, we've been together for seven years now, we have our arguments and all, but we still love each other. And I've been in love with you before you even knew me, you already know that, but I really love you, so will you marry me?" he said a little bit nervously, but the next thing he knew was him being pushed to the ground with her on top of him.

When she realized that they were on the ground she stood up taking him with her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, but happy tears, she hugged him tightly "Yes." One word, one word from her mouth, but yet it meant a _lot _to him. He smiled widely and pulled away from the hug, to put the ring around her finger.

A Year Later:

"Nick." She yelled as loud as she could making him jump from the bed waking up.

"What? You scared me." He said standing up from the ground.

"I'll scare you more if you didn't take me to the hospital _now_." His eight and half month's pregnant wife said.

"Is it time?"

"No, I'm just messing with you, are you kidding?" she glared at him.

"Ok, ok, I'll just change." He said rushing towards his clothes and pick up any cloth he see, he ended up with a red shirt, blue jacket, and green pants!

"Can't you go in your pajamas?" she glared at him.

"I'm done." he said as he took a yellow converse from under the bed, it wasn't his but right now he didn't care.

He ran towards her and took her hands helping her out of the bed. She was whining in pain, but she couldn't walk any faster, so he didn't find any other way but holding her, and that's what he did! He held her bridal style and ran towards the car, where he put her down and stopped for a while to take his breath.

"Move!" she yelled at him from inside the car.

"Hey, I- I was holding two people and running with them in my hands." He said still out of breath.

"Do you want them to stay two persons any longer?" she yelled again, as he rolled his eyes and ran to the driver seat.

"You're not fair." He whispered so she won't hear him and start a fight.

"What did you say?" she asked him annoyed.

"I need air." He lied opening the window next to him.

"It's cold, close it." She said now calming down a bit but still close to yell at him. Knowing that she won't let him do anything he wants for now, he closed the window and focused on the road with a sigh.

"Come on, Nick, faster, I'm dying here." She said after a while.

"What can I do, it's the traffic."

"I don't know, but I can't take it anymore." She yelled and took his hand squeezing it hardly.

He knew that it was really the time, and the road didn't seem to move very fast, and the hospital was a block away, so he did something he knew can take all his power away, but it's not like he has another choice.

Once again, he walked to her door, opened it, and lifted her running between the cars, earning some laughs from the people and other wished them good luck, and one man said if it was a boy they should name him Sam!

When he reached the hospital, he ran throw the gates completely out of breath, he ran to the nearest nurse, he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. Seeing Miley in his hands her hands on his shoulder probably smashing it under her grip, the nurse understood the situation and ran to bring some help.

After five minutes he found himself next to Miley's hospital bed, he doesn't feel his hand anymore, she was smashing it with hers, suddenly his eyes widened in pain as she bit it hardly. Saving him, a doctor came in the room, and chuckled when he saw the sight earning a glare from Nick, as the doctor got his hands out of hers and started checking on her.

"Well, we can wait five more minut- OWW" the doctor tried to complete the word, but Miley took his hand which was the nearest to her and bit it.

"Is it funny now?" Nick said, and saved him from her teeth.

She took Nick's hand again, and tried to torture it again, but he used to that now, he took his phone from his pocket, and called her dad.

"Hello." Came Mr. Stewart's sleepy voice.

"Mr. Stewart, M- Miley is giving birth." He said trying to get all the pain she's giving him without yelling.

"What? Now?" he suddenly sounded in a rush.

"Y-Yes we – ow- we're in the ho-hospital." He said as Miley bit him again.

"I'm coming now, try to take the pain, you and her." He chuckled and held up.

Then it was Demi and Joe's turn, he couldn't think he can stand another phone call, so he just texted them, and told them to tell Selena.

After a few minutes of screaming, biting, and scratching, the doctor came and said it was time now, "By the way, there're some people waiting for you outside, but they're not allowed to enter for now." The doctor said.

"Ok, just start, I don't care about them now." Miley yelled as the doctor nodded and started telling her what to do. She was obviously in a lot of pain, as she took Nick's him and inched him closer to her face and started yelling while hitting him.

"I hate you." She yelled.

"What did I do now?" he yelled back as he was hurting too, not like her, but still.

"You. Did. This. To me." She said glaring at him.

Suddenly a cry of pain came from her followed by a sound of a crying baby, she smiled and started crying. He found himself between her arms as she hugged him instead of hitting him.

Five minutes later they gave her, her baby. It was a girl, she held her lovingly and looked at her husband who smiled back at her. Then the door opened relieving their friends, and her dad and brother.

"Whoa, were you watching while dressing?" Joe said to him as he looked at the strange colors he wore.

"What? I was in a rush." He said defensively as they all laughed.

"Anyway, what are you going to call her?" Jackson asked. Miley looked at Nick and smiled.

"Amanda." She replied.

"Why Amanda?" her dad asked confused.

"We have a memory with that name." he answered not breaking their eye contact.

"I love it, imagine it, Amanda and Peter, how cute?" Joe said.

"What?" Miley asked him.

"My son over there." He said pointing to his sleeping kid, he slept on the couch in the hospital room.

"If he has the same brain as you, keep him for yourself." Nick said as they all laughed.

"Yeah, I don't want my little daughter to go crazy." Miley said.

"Hey, I'm not that bad, right Demi?" he looked at his wife.

"Yeah, sure." She said shrugging it off making them laugh again.

"You know that I didn't mean anything I said while I was in the pain, right?" Miley asked Nick as he smiled and nodded.

"I know." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Time for a picture." Demi said holding her camera.

"With him looking like that?" she asked and they laughed again. "I told you to come with the pajamas." She said responding to his playfully glare.

"I'm taking a picture anyway." Demi said, "Say cheese." She said as she took the picture of the small family. The picture which will last forever reminding them of that day, and all their relationship which started when they were lost in the jungle.

**Hey guys, the last chapter :( I enjoyed writing this story very much.**

**Anyway thanks for everyone who read or reviewed this story, I really appreciate it from you all :D**

**Please tell me what do you think about the end, I hope you found the last part funny, because I wanted it to be :D :D**

**And I published another story called In A Year, it's a funny and romantic story, Niley and Jemi of course, please go check it out and tell me what do you think about it.**

**Sorry if it's late or something, but Merry Christmas everybody, I hope you got the presents you want :D :D :D**

**Once again special thanks for everyone who read this story, I hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
